Bushido: Way of the Warrior
by MtnRon
Summary: An event causes a rift for Ron between him and KP.  Ron is lost and is in search of answers.  Along the journey he discovers his true self.
1. Locked in the closet

"Bushido: Way of the Warrior"

AN: To set this story up, I'm changing the order ofsome episodes. "Crush" happens well after "Exchange". I'm not changing Kim's character and making Ron/Kim protagonist/antagonist. Rather, I am creating Ron's reaction to something that happened in crush (which wasn't dealt with in the show) and using it as a basis for this story. This first chapter will just deal with the events of crush and briefly touch on the beginning on Ron's journey. This first chapter alone won't resemble the title but I wanted to take some time to setup the chain of events that leads to the story, bear with me through chapter 1. Story will start rated "G" and will change to "PG" with later chapters.

xxxxxxx

Kim had kicked the door shut with Ron still in the janitor closet when Josh had come by. Later at the Spirit Dance while Kim and Josh were dancing, Ron alone in the dark closet shouted, "Help, somebody let me out. C'mon, I'm a bon-diggity dancer." Hours passed, Ron sat in the dark. _Any minute now, KP will come by and let me out._ Ron sat with Rufus. Ron had been pounding on the door and yelling for help but because the music was blaring from the dance, nobody could hear Ron. As the hours rolled by Ron's thoughts strayed. _How could Kim do this to me? Does she not remember kicking the door shut? _Ron's stomach was really growling. _What I wouldn't give right now for some nacos._ He was pretty thirsty too. Ron just sat in the dark. He was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest. Ron had given up an hour earlier yelling and pounding on the door. He throat was dry and irritated from all the yelling he did.

Later, Josh walked Kim home from the dance. Kim had a dreamy smile the whole way home. "Well Kim, I had a wonderful time tonight. You're a great dancer."

Kim just blushed. "Thanks Josh, I had a wonderful time too. You're not a bad dancer yourself. Call me tomorrow, want to do lunch?"

Josh just smiled, "I'd like that." Josh leaned in and kissed Kim. Kim turned a very bright red and had a very dreamy expression on her face.

"Goodnight, Kim"

"Goodnight Josh." Kim waved goodbye and walked into the house.

xxxxxx

Next morning, Kim woke up with a huge smile on her face. _What a wonderful evening last night was._ The sun was shining, she looked outside her window and saw what a beautiful day it was. Kim happily walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She would then get ready for a wonderful afternoon with Josh. Mrs. Possible was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Kimmie, how was the dance?"

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Possible smiled as she noticed that Kim was in a very good mood. "Kimmie, do you know where Ron went after the dance? The Stoppable's called looking for him. It looks like he never came home last night. They thought he had maybe spent the night here. I haven't seen Ron this morning. Is he here?

"No Mom, Ron didn't stay here last night. Actually, I don't remember seeing him at the dance last night. Last time I saw his was." _Oh No! _"Ron!" Kim screamed. She jumped from her chair and ran out the front door. She was still in her pajamas.

"Kimmie, wait! You're still in your pajamas." Mrs. Possible shouted but Kim was already half way down the street.

xxxxxx

A very panicked Kim had gotten a janitor to let her into the school. She practically pulled the janitor's arm off dragging his down the hall as she ran down the hall toward the closet. "Ron…Ron" Kim shouted as she ran down the hall with the janitor in tug. When they reached the closet, the janitor's hand was shaking while trying to find the right key on his key ring with Kim shouting at him. When the janitor unlocked the door, Kim practically shoved the janitor to the floor as she flug the door opened and turned on the light. "Ron, Ron, I am so sorry" Kim shouted. Kim saw Ron laying on the ground, curled up in a ball, his back toward her. Rufus was curled up next to him on the floor. Kim rushed to the floor beside Ron, tears rolling down her face. "Ron, I am so sorry." Kim shook Ron gently.

Ron slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Kim, still crying, "Y-YYour in the janitor's closet at school."

Ron suddenly realized what happened to him last night. He thought maybe it had all been a bad dream. A look of severe sadness sweep his face. Kim could only watch helplessly as more tears rolled down her face. "I am soooooo sorry." Ron got up and walked out of the closet and beelined for the water fountain. Kim ran after him, "Ron, we have to talk about this. I am so sorry I did this to you." Kim saw Ron head for the water fountain. _Oh no, he was without food and water since yesterday afternoon._

"Ron, let's go to Bueno Nacho, I'll buy as many nacos as you and Rufus can eat."

Ron had stopped drinking and let Rufus take a turn for some water. This whole time, he hadn't said a word to Kim. _How could she do this to Rufus and me._ After Rufus finished, Ron took some more water, he started walking towards the door. He hadn't made eye contact with Kim the whole time either. He was slouched over staring at the ground in front of him as he walked, his hands in his pocket.

Kim followed Ron, tears streaming down her face. "Ron, please talk to me. I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Ron finally spoke up, "I need to go home and be alone for a while."

Kim stopped in her tracks. Tears still coming down her face. _Did Ron ask to be left alone? He's never said that to me before, ever._ She wanted to run up to him, hug him and get him to look at her and see the pain in her eyes. But she knew she had done enough damage. It was best if she let him be for a few days and then confront him to get him to talk about this. _This can't be the end of our friendship. No…No… No, I won't let Ron go without a fight._ Kim allowed some distance to form between her and Ron but followed Ron to make sure he did in fact go home. She headed home.

Josh had called to get together for lunch with Kim but Kim cancelled. She was too worried with about Ron. Kim had tried to call Ron several times later in the evening but only got his answering machine. Next day, Kim tried again calling several times in the morning but again only got Ron's machine. Kim was determined. _Ron Stoppable, even if I have to break down your door, you will talk to me._ Kim ran to the Stoppable house. Kim ringed the door bell. Mrs. Possible answered the door bell. She didn't look too happy to see Kim. Kim broke down, "Mrs. Stoppable, I am so sorry about what I did to Ron."

Mrs. Stoppable embraced Kim. "It's ok Kim, I know you didn't mean to. Ron's just having a tough time dealing with it. Ron thought you were the only person who would never hurt him. But I understand that nobody's perfect Kim. We are all human and we all make mistakes. Give Ron some time. I'm sure he'll come around. I know you mean so much to him."

Kim tried to muster a smile but couldn't. "May I go see Ron?"

Mrs. Stoppable shook her head. "I'm sorry Kim but Ron asked not to be disturbed. He's hasn't come out of his room except to use the bathroom or get something to eat and drink but he immediately goes right back in and closes the door."

Defeated, Kim just nodded and turned to head home.

Later Sun night, Ron was on his computer. The ringer on his phone was still turned off. His answering machine was filled to capacity, all messages left by Kim. He purposely stayed off of IM. He checked his email and besides the two dozen emails from Kim, Ron saw he got a message from Yori:

_Greetings Ron-kun:_

_I hope life is treating you well. I am preparing for the trials to be held in three months. Sorry I don't have more time to write you. You're always welcome to come back and visit us at anytime. Maybe after I pass the trials, I can come to Middleton and visit you? I have never been to United States. Perhaps, I can try that, what did you call, naco I think?_

_Miss you_

_Bye,_

_Yori_

Ron smiled for the first time since it happened. _Maybe I should go back and visit Yamanouchi. They appreciated me. After all, I am a warrior hero._ Ron wrote back.

_Hello Yori,_

_I am happy to see your email. Things haven't been going well for me. Are you serious about having me go back out there to visi?. I really could use a vacation._

_Ron_

Ron hit send and was casually surfing the Internet when he got a new message. _Probably another message from KP._ Ron looked at it and noticed it was a reply from Yori. _Wow that was fast. Wait a minute, it's Monday morning over there. She's probably in front of a computer._ Ron opened the message:

_Ron-kun,_

_I am sad to hear you're not doing well. Yes, I talked to Master Sensei and you are always welcome any time to come visit and stay with us for as long as you like. Sensei says he welcomes you to stay a while and train with us. It would me my honor to guide you again if you come._

_Yori_

Ron thought about it. _I need to get away and clear my head. But Mom and Dad aren't going to let me just skip school to go to Japan. But this is something I need to do. For me._

He replied to Yori:

_Yori,_

_I am making arrangements to come and visit immediately. I hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

Ron picked up the phone and called Wade.

Wade looked at his modified caller id and saw Ron as calling. "Ron, I heard from Kim what happened. You have to believe her. It was an accident. She feels terrible. You have to talk to her."

"Wade, I wish I could say things would be that simple for me but they aren't. I need some time to clear my head. Wade, I have a favor and a request."

"Buddy, you tell me what you need and I will take care of it."

"First, I need a ride to Japan, tonight. I also need you to promise me you won't tell Kim. I will tell her when I'm ready."

"But Ron…"

Ron interjected, "Wade, please. I've been following in Kim's shadow my whole life. What happened Friday was the sad realization of this. I need to figure out who I am. I need some time to think."

There was a few moments silence, "OK Ron, I respect that."

"The last thing, I want you to disable that chip you have tracking me."

"No, Ron. How will we know you're safe?"

"Wade, I can't live my life in the shadows. I need to learn, be it the hard way if it must if I can stand on my own two feet, without Kim's or your help. Please Wade, if our friendship means anything to you, please respect my wishes."

Another few seconds of silence pass. Ron heard some typing. "Ok, Ron. I have disabled your tracking chip. I promise I won't re-enable it unless you tell me to. But please, please when you get all this sorted out, will you please let me turn it back on."

"Ok Wade. Thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me."

Wade got worried, "Ron you're talking like I'll never going to see you again. You're not going to…."

"No, Wade. I promise to you I won't do that. I'll be back. I just need to go away for a while to find out who I am. I'm not sure how long it will take."

"Ron, we already know who you are, you're…."

Ron interjected, "I'm the loser at school who gets locked in the closet. I'm the goofy sidekick, the distraction…"

Wade interjected, "Kim and I, your parents, the Possibles….the people that matter don't think that."

"But I'm beginning to think that. Wade, this is something I need to do."

"Ok Ron, but remember you don't have to do this alone. We are always here. Please call us if you need anything."

"Thanks man, for everything."

"Ron, I hope you find what you're looking for."

xxxxxx

Ron silently packed two weeks worth of clothes. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone. About 2AM he snuck downstairs and placed on the kitchen table the letter he wrote to his parents explaining what he was doing and why he was doing it. He promised to call every other day to let them know he was ok.

xxxxxx

At Yamanouchi Yori had informed Master Sensei of Ron's email.

"Young Stoppable-san's heart and soul are troubled. We will do what we can to cleanse him. Stoppable-san must learn to control his emotions and maintain his inner balance. I think it is time to teach him the eight virtues. He is destined to be the next keeper of the Lotus Blade. The time has come for him to continue his journey.


	2. Return to Yamanouchi

Chapter 2: "Return to Yamanouchi"

AN: In the context of this story, although Kim isn't Ron's favorite person at the moment, Ron doesn't hate Kim. The events of the closet have caused Ron to drift away from Kim but this will be the extent of the damage (I don't intend Ron and Kim to continually fight) and it will take some time for Ron to heal.

xxxxxxx

Ron boarded the FedEx plane that Wade had arranged for him. There are three seats in the very front of the plane normally used by FedEx systems engineers monitoring shipping operations. Ron sat down and buckled in. This was a cargo plane, no creature comforts found on a normal passenger airliner. There were no windows for Ron to look out. He stared straight ahead at the cockpit wall. Rufus poked his head out and squeaked, "Kim."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be back and we will work things out. This is something I got to do for myself."

xxxxxx

Back in Middleton:

Monday morning Kim had hoped Ron would come by so they could walk to school. Ron never came so Kim walked to school by herself. She waited around Ron's locker until she had to leave to make it to class. Ron and Kim shared 1st period. Kim resolved to talk to Ron after class. But, Ron wasn't in class. Kim was getting worried. Kim asked to go to the bathroom. She pulled out her kimmunicator and beeped Wade.

"Wade, Ron flaked on 1st period. Can you locate Ron?"

Kim noticed Wade became nervous. "Uh, Kim I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"I kinda turned off his tracking chip"

"What?" Kim shouted. "Why would you ever do that?"

Wade sighed, it was time to come clean. "Ron asked me to disable it."

"And you actually did it? What if he goes and does something stupid?"

"Kim, I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. He asked me to do this. I had to do the ethical thing and respect his wishes. I'm sorry Kim, but it was the right thing to do."

"I'm going to try and find him. He's got to be either at home or at Bueno Nacho." Kim started walking as she told Wade this.

"Ah, Kim you're not going to find him."

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. "What, do you know where he is? Why haven't you told me? Spill it now Wade!"

Wade cringed at the tone Kim has said this. He was glad he was only talking to Kim and not telling her in person for what he was about to tell her. "Kim, I don't know exactly where he is at this moment, I can't track him remember but he asked me for a ride and I know where he was dropped off but I can't tell you that."

Kim just stood there in shock staring at Wade. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Wade continued. "I'm sorry Kim but Ron made me promise him. He said he would tell you when he was ready. I made him promise if he got in trouble he'd call right away."

Tears started flowing again. "Wade how could you agree to that? Please Wade, you got to tell me where he was dropped off. I've got to know that he is ok and fix things between us."

"Kim you can't rush things, you'll make things worse. Don't worry about Ron's safety, I got that covered?"

"How?"

Wade just smiled. "Well Ron made me promise to disable the tracking chip but recently I've written some enhancements to my tracking program. Like Ron asked, I've disabled the tracking beacon but I've left the biometric readings." Wade pushed a button and a heart monitor and other critical vital signs appeared on the screen. "See, Ron is perfectly fine. If Ron's life is in serious danger, it will immediately alarm me at which point I will immediately re-enable the tracking chip. Also, he didn't ask me to stop monitoring his house. I have 24x7 surveillance of both your houses to make sure nobody tries anything while you're sleeping or trying to harm your families while you're away on missions. I've been watching Ron's house and Ron's parents found the note that Ron had left. He promised to call every other day. I won't invade his privacy and listen in or record his phone calls to his parents but I have written some logic that will alert me if particular words are used indicating Ron is about to do something rash."

"Well, that is better than nothing, Thanks Wade." _Ron wherever you are I hope your safe. Please come back to me. _Kim wiped her tears and made herself presentable and headed back to class.

xxxxxx

Back in Japan:

A very tired Ron arrived at the FedEx facility in Japan. He didn't get much sleep on the plane. As Ron stepped off the plane he had thought he recognized a familiar figure in the distance. He stepped out of the plane and down the stairs and stepped onto the tarmac. Ron saw all the bright lights of modern Toyko. It was just turning dark in Japan as it was 7PM Monday evening. Ron saw a figure approach him. "Welcome back to Japan, Ron-kun." _That sounded like Yori._

"Yori, is that you?"

The figure closed in and Ron could tell it was female and soon he recognized it was Yori.

"Yori, how did you know that I would be here."

"The school has its ways." Yori came up and hugged Ron. Ron smiled as he hugged Yori. _Yori you're a sight for sore eyes. I'm glad I came._

Yori released her embrace. "I have a taxi waiting Ron-kun to take us to the base of Mount Yamanouchi."

Ron struggled to get up the peak of Yamanouchi as he was still exhausted from the plane ride. Yori helped Ron with his luggage. When they reached the school, Sensai greeted them.

"Welcome back to Yamanouchi Ron Stoppable. Yori will show you to your room. We will talk first thing tomorrow morning. We have some food waiting for you in your room. Get some rest as we have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Yori escorted Ron to his room. "Eat some dinner Ron-kun and head to sleep early. You are tired and will need your rest. Master Sensai will see you at 6 sharp."

Ron yawned, "6 in the afternoon I can handle that." Yori just laughed. She leaned in and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and left. "Good night Ron-kun, I am glad you have returned. I hope you sleep well."

Ron stepped into his room and was surprised to see a bag labeled, "Bueno Nacho Toyko". Ron smiled. _Yori must have done this._ Ron polished his nacos quickly and feel asleep almost immediately after he laid down.

xxxxxx

Next morning, Ron heard a banging on the door frame. Ron was still sleeping. Ron mumbled, "Just five more minutes mom." Yori just laughed, "Wake up Ron-kun, it is 5:30. Master Sensai is will see you at 6AM sharp." Ron got up and opened the door as he yawned. He was still tired but doing better. He was happy to see Yori's smiling face. It will a beautiful day and the sun was coming up and bathed the beautiful surroundings of the school in a radiant light.

"I will leave you so you can get ready." Ron watched Yori as she walked away and he just smiled. _I wish the girls back in Middleton would treat me like Yori does._

At 5:50 Yori came back by and escorted Ron over to the temple where Master Sensai was waiting. Yori bowed to Master Sensai and left. "Stoppable-san sit."

Ron sat down. "I hope you slept well. You're always welcome here at Yamanouchi but your sudden unexpected visit is troubling."

"Sensai, I can explain."

"No need to Stoppable-san. Your heart and spirit are troubled young one. You have lost your inner balance. Balance is key Stoppable-san as you make your journey through life. First we must free your heart and spirit from the burden you are carrying and restore your balance. We will then continue your training. You and the lotus blade are still bound by destiny and we must prepare you to honorably make your way through life so you may continue to fullfill your destiny."

Master Sensai pulled out some scrolls from behind him and unrolled them for Ron to see. The scrolls were written in Japanese so Ron couldn't read them. "Stoppable-san, written here is the code of honour which we teach and hold very dear at this school. There are eight virtues listed here. You will learn these during your stay here." Master Sensai read them off to Ron, first in Japanese and then in English:

You must always maintain a sense of justice and honesty.

You must maintain courage in the face of certain death but hold comtempt for causing unnecessary death.

You must always maintain self-control

You must maintain sympathy towards all people

You must conduct yourself with politeness and respect proper etiquette

You must always be sincere and respect one's word of honour

You must maintain absolute loyalty to one's superior

You have a duty to defend the honour of one's name and guild

"Stoppable-san your sudden and un-announced departure from your family was in error on your part. You must learn to control your emotions or they will control you. I have assigned Yori to assist in teaching you. Stoppable-san if you are willing to listen and learn, we can help you became the person you are destined to be." Master Sensai placed his hands on Ron's heart. "You have the heart of a warrior but you have lost your way. We will help you find your way and teach you how conduct yourself with honor and respect and maintain your inner balance so you may never lose your way again." Master Sensai placed his hands on Ron's shoulders. "I share the same faith in you that Yori-san has and we both see inner strength inside you. We will help you find and harness that strength."

Master Sensai and Ron walked out where Yori was waiting for Ron. "Come Stoppable-san, It is my honor to guide you again during your stay."

Ron left with Yori and Master Sensai turned and went back inside the temple. _Stoppable-san has much to learn but with the proper focus desire, he will fulfill his destiny and honour us all._


	3. A Day in Tokyo

"A Day in Tokyo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was walking with Yori. Ron noticed Yori wasn't wearing her kimono. She was wearing a blouse and skirt. _I wonder why Yori isn't dressed for class? _Ron noticed the were walking away from the main training area. "Yori, where are we going? Doesn't the first class start in 5 minutes?"

"Ron-kun, we aren't going to class today."

"Where are we going?"

"To free the burden you are carrying."

Yori led Ron on a breathtaking scenic walk around the mountain just below the school. "Tell me, Ron-san. What is troubling you" Ron explained what had happened with the closet.

Yori was surprised to hear what had happened. _He had spoken so highly of Possible-san._ "Ron-kun, perhaps Possible-san didn't realize the closet door was locked when she closed it."

Ron recalled the scene. _Kim opened the door to go talk to Monkey, so it was unlocked. But I couldn't open the door after KP kicked the door shut. KP couldn't have realized the door was locked as she had just opened it. But why did she kick the door shut? Did she think I'd embarrass her in front of Josh? She knew I was going to the dance stag? Guess she didn't notice that wasn't there, because of Monkey. Did I overreact? KP was so sorry Saturday morning and I just ignored her. But, I felt hurt. What else will slip between KP and me because of Josh or her next crush? I feel so alone._

Ron seemed lost in thought. Yori put her hand on his sleeve. "Ron-kun, are you ok?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry Yori. I was just thinking about what happened."

"Ron-kun. Allow me to help you. I am here for you. Something bigger is bothering you than Possible-san."

"Yori, it's a long story."

"Ron-kun, I am listening."

Ron smiled. _Yori seems genuinely in my troubles. _He went on telling Yori about his life. How most people at school consider him a loser but how that usually didn't bother him. His motto, "Never be normal" so it usually didn't bother him that he was different. How he went on missions with Kim. He acknowledged that Kim usually did most of the work on the missions but that usually didn't bother him as he accepted that we was the sidekick. That is what most everyone else thought of anyway. But lately, being different has been harder. He couldn't get a date to the Spirit Dance and all the girls he asked laughed at him. Sure he had Kim, but if Kim got into a serious relationship with Josh or anybody else, it would undeniably affect his relationship to Kim. The closet got him thinking. His world revolved around Kim. Ron had no sense of his own direction. Ron can't rely on Kim for direction for his own life. He needed to find his own direction.

"Ron-kun, I still believe in you. You have learned much since your last visit."

"Yori, I came running back here to hide from my problems. The trickle hasbecomea drip."

Yori put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron-kun, you do not give yourself enough credit. Even Master Sensai and I make mistakes. You must learn from your mistakes so you don't repeat them. You must find your true self which I see inside you."

Yori lead Ron to a grassy area and asked Ron to lie down on his back and close his eyes. "Ron-kun, take 10 deep breathes. Let them in and out. Ron-kun, as you journey through life, you will make mistakes. We all do. The important thing is you don't dwell in your mistakes and let it cloud your mind, heart and spirit. You must learn from them and try not to repeat them. This will allow you to maintain balance in your life. You have lost your balance. You must make peace with Kim-san and restore your balance."

Ron opened his eyes. The radiant sun was shining down on Yori. For a moment, all Ron's troubles went away. He smiled. _Yori always believed in me, no matter what. I had forgotten how attractive she was. _Yori helped Ron up. "Let's continue down, the mountain. We will spend the day in Toyko. We can have lunch at Bueno Nacho. I have never eaten there. I will try that naco."

"Boo-yah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Middleton:

Kim picked up the kimmunicator and beeped Wade. "Wade, did Ron check in with his parents?"

"Yes, he did Kim."

"Thanks, Wade."

Later that evening Kim stopped by Ron's house. She saw the severe sadness in both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable's eyes. She hugged them both as tears streamed down her face. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both began to cry. Mrs. Stoppable spoke. "He called early this morning. He said he didn't know how long he would be gone but he promised to continue to call and said he would be back as soon as he made some sense of his life."

"Did he say where he was?"

Mr. Stoppable, shook head. "He only said he was with friends and that he was safe."

"Did he tell you why he left?"

Mrs. Stoppable walked up the stairs and came down clutching a piece of paper to her chest. She handed it to Kim. It was a note that Ron left:

_Mom, Dad:_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I wish I could have said goodbye before I left but I knew you would have stopped me before I could go. I needed to leave Middleton and go somewhere where I could clear my head and think. I don't know who I am. I have relied on Kim most of my life. I just realized Kim may not always be there forever. I am so sorry for all the pain this will cause. Don't worry about my safety, I will be with friends. I promise to call every other day to let you know I am safe. You can punish me as you see fit when I return. I promise I will return._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Fresh tears came down Kim's face as she read this. Mrs. Stoppable spoke again. "We were kind of hoping you could tell us where you think he may have gone. He said he'd be with friends. Perhaps, somebody you've helped on a mission?"

Kim shook her head. "Ron and I have helped a lot of people but I don't have the slightest clue where he could be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Tokyo:

Ron was showing Yori how to make her own nacos. "This is pretty good Ron-kun."

"Really, you like it? Kim thinks nacos are gross." Yori smiled and nodded as she took another bite. _Yori even likes nacos._

"So Yori, what are we doing after lunch?"

"Anything you like Ron-kun. I will show you the popular spots." Yori showed Ron all the popular teen spots. Ron had so much fun, he forgot all about his troubles. Later that evening, Ron and Yori went to a popular teen dance club that featured American music. Yori laughed as Ron tried to show her his dance moves. "I am a bon-diggity dancer." This particular club had 4 different sections that each featured a different style of American music. Ron and Yori hopped between sections. Ron had noticed Yori was a very good dancer. The blouse that skirt that Yori was wearing was very flattering to her as it hugged the curves of her body. Yori had caught Ron staring at her on more than own occasion. Ron would turn red and immediately look away and Yori would just laugh. Later in the evening, the 3rd room was playing some slow-dance music. "Ron-kun, would you like to dance?"

"Sure Yori, I'd love to."

They slow danced to a couple of songs until Yori announced it was time to head back school. Ron was disappointed. He was having such a good time. _I didn't think I could have this much fun with KP. Yori is a very good dancer. I wish he could stay longer._

Ron and Yori started walking back to campus. "Yori, where did you learn to dance like that?" Yori smiled and responded, "Don't judge a book by its cover Ron-kun."

Yori noticed Ron smiling. "You had a good time Ron-kun?"

"I sure did."

"Ron-kun you did not think about your troubles?" Ron shook his head no.

"You made a conscious choice not to let it bother you. You allowed yourself to focus on what was happening around you and not dwell in the past. Your mind, body, spirit and heart must be in harmony. If one is not, the others will not be in balance. Today, you let your mind forget about what has been bothering you so everything was in balance. Learn to control your emotions so they do not control you. Mistakes are inevitable Ron-kun. But you have control on how you handle the mistake. You are uncertain who you are. Before others will respect you, you must first learn to respect yourself. Without balance in your life, how can you understand who you are since you are always changing?"

Ron blinked a few times, trying to take in all that Yori was saying.

"Ron-kun, all this will come in time. We will take it a step at a time. You must rest when we get back as we have a long day ahead tomorrow."


	4. Reflection

"Reflection"

* * *

Ron laid on the floor deep in thought. He reflected on everything that Yori had told him about controlling his emotions and not letting himself dwell on the past. Instead of talking to Kim like he should have, Ron avoided her and ran way. Ron remembered what Sensai had told him. _As long as your heart remains pure, the Lotus Blade will always know the way home. _Ron knew at that moment, his heart wasn't pure. He was carrying a burden which was holding him down. Yori's words echoed through his mind. _You must make peace with Kim-san and restore your balance._ Eventually Ron drifted off to sleep. He tossed and turned most of the night. The fact that he was sleeping on a very thin mat on a hard floor didn't help matters.

Next morning Ron woke up early. He opened his eyes and noticed the Sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He got up and stepped outside to stretch. Ron took a deep breathe and smiled. The scenery around him was spectacular and the clean cool mountain air helped relax him. Ron cleaned up, got dressed in his Gi and decided to head over to Yori's room. When he got there, he saw Yori's slender silhouette appear to be getting dressed through the translucent door. He suddenly stopped and watched. Yori saw the figure approach and said, "Konnichiwa Ron-kun, you are awake early. Did you sleep well?"

_How did Yori know it was me? _Ron quickly turned around and said, "Good morning to you too Yori. I'm still a little tired but I'm doing better." _I hope Yori couldn't tell that I was staring._

A few minutes later Yori stepped out dressed in her Gi. She was carrying a bag. Yori lead them to an open field and sat down in the grass and instructed Ron to do the same. Yori got on her knees, closed her eyes and meditated for a few minutes. She opened her eyes and stood up. She instructed Ron to lay flat on his back and close his eyes and just listen.

"Ron-kun, you must remember there is more to sight then just what your eyes see and there is more to listening than what your ears hear. We all make a conscious choice regarding how we interpret what we see and hear. Everything is not always like it may initially seem. You came here because you lost your way. It is time for you to confront what is troubling your mind, heart and spirit so you may break them free of their bonds."

Yori instructed Ron to open his eyes and sit back up. Yori opened up the bag and pulled out the following items:

Notepad  
Pencil  
Clock  
Cell Phone

"Ron-kun, it is time for you to begin cleansing yourself of its internal conflict. This morning, you will spend some time alone for personal reflection. For centuries, my people have come to this Mountain in search of tranquility to meditate. Search deep down Ron-kun and find what is keeping you from your inner peace. Here is a notepad and pencil if you wish to write anything down. In your heart you know what you must do to make things right." Yori picked up the clock and set the time. "It is currently 3PM yesterday afternoon in Middleton." Yori pointed to the cell phone. "Make peace with your inner circle. I will leave you now to meditate." Yori got up to leave.

"But Yori, I'm not ready."

"Yes you are Ron-kun. Remember, in order to be at peace with others, you must first be at peace with yourself." Yori smiled which made Ron smile. "I have class this morning. I will return after morning exercises."

Ron laid flat on his back and stared at his surroundings. _This really is a beautiful place. _Ron heard the sounds of nature all around him. He let out a deep sigh and his thoughts drifted back home. It was mid afternoon the prior day back in Middleton. Kim would still be in class and his Mom and Dad at work. He picked up the cell phone and stared at it a few minutes. He did promise to call his parents regularly to let them know he was ok. After his talks with Yori, Ron knew he had to mend things with his parents and Kim. He had already called his parents once to let them know he got to his destination safe but there was much left unsaid that he needed to address. He needed to talk to Kim and set things right between them but Ron didn't know what he would say or how Kim would react.

Ron played out various scenarios in his head on how he thought the conversation with Kim would go. Ron had to admit, his surroundings were very conducive for personal reflection as he felt serenity around him. Many thoughts entered his head. Ron looked at the clock. He was surprised that he had been lost in his own thoughts for over three hours. It was just past 6PM back home. He picked up the cell phone and stared at the number pad. He closed his eyes and summoned the courage to make the call. He called his parents first. His Mom answered. "Hello?"

"Mom…"

"Ronald, is that really you?" Ron could hear his Mom's voice trembling.

"Yes, Mom it's me. Could you get Dad and put me on speakerphone?" Ron heard his Mom call for his Dad and switch phones.

Ron heard his Dad's voice. "Hello son."

Ron cleared his throat and started speaking. "Mom, Dad I am so sorry for leaving in the middle of the night without telling you like that?" Ron heard his Mom start to sob. "I wanted to tell you but I knew if I did, you wouldn't have let me leave."

Ron heard his Dad's voice starting to crack. "Son, why did you feel you had to leave? Your mother and I are always here to help you."

Ron felt very guilty at that moment. He had put his parents through a lot. "I wasn't thinking and I made some poor choices and I am so sorry for putting you through this grief." Ron's voice started to crack.

Mrs. Stoppable asked between sobs, "Honey, can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm in Japan. You remember I went to Japan on that week long student exchange program a while back? They said I was welcome back at any time. I knew I had friends here and would be safe so I came here."

Mr. Stoppable asked, "Ronald, do you know when you're coming back home?"

"No Dad. My friends here are helping me sort things out. I will come home as soon as I can, I promise."

Mrs. Stoppable asked, "Can we come and visit you?"

"Sorry Mom, remember I couldn't tell you what happened while I was last here?"

The conversation continued as they attempted to catch up. After Ron hung up, he was feeling much better. He knew his parents were doing a lot better at least knowing where he was. Ron felt he had made some peace with his parents but he knew that he would have to return home and finish making things right in person. Ron felt part of the burden he was carrying feel lifted. _Yori was right. _Ron looked at the clock. It was past 7PM. Kim was probably up in her room doing homework. Ron started to dial Kim's number when he paused in the middle. This conversation was going to be tougher. He closed his eyes and took another deep breathe. He opened his eyes and finished dialing Kim's number.

The phone rang four times. Ron thought Kim wasn't home and he would get her voicemail when the phone picked up. "Hello?"

"KP…"

There was silence.

Ron spoke again. "KP, are you there?"

There was a brief moment of silence and suddenly Ron heard a shout. "Ronald Matthew Stoppable, how could you just disappear like that without at least giving me a chance to explain and tell you how sorry I am for what happened? You didn't even say goodbye. You called Wade andtold him goodbye. How could you do that to me?" Kim started sobbing. "I thought we were best friends forever no matter what? I thought you could tell me anything?" Kim continued to cry.

At that moment, Ron felt about as low as gum stuck on the bottom of a shoe. He felt bad enough for what he did to his parents. He felt even worse now. He had let Kim down, his best friend since Pre-K. A tear came to his eye.

Ron just sat there with the phone to his ear. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Nothing was said for at least five minutes. The only sound on the line was of Kim's sobs. Kim managed to calm down. She had no idea what she was going to say to Ron if and when she next saw or talked to him. She was shocked at what had ended up coming out. She didn't mean to be that rough on Ron but the emotion that had been building up inside her came flooding out. "Ron, are you still there?"

Ron barely managed to get out. "I'm sorry for everything KP. I've let you down again."

"Ron, I'm sorry for locking you in the closet. The door must have locked when I kicked it shut. I'm sorry for letting you down. When I didn't see you at the dance I should have checked on you. Where are you? I want to come see you. When are you coming home?"

Ron let out a deep sigh. "Kim, I'm in Japan. Remember the Yamanouchi school that I went on the exchange program with? I am here. Sorry Kim, you can't visit me here. There are larger forces in play that prevent that. I'm not sure when I'm coming home. They are helping me here. I promise I'll come home as soon as I can. I promise to call regularly as well."

"Ron, we could have worked things through. We always have in the past. We are a team remember?"

"I'm sorry Kim. I was feeling pretty rotten that day and I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I know the feeling. Sorry for yelling at you."

"No worries KP."

As they continued to talk, the initial awkwardness and emotion faded. Both were feeling better about the situation. Ron noticed Yori approach so he bid Kim goodbye. "I need to run KP. I promise to make things up to you when I return home. We'll talk more in a few days. Bye KP."

"Bye Ron."

Ron was feeling much better. The start of the calls were rough as Ron felt pretty rotten but as he had talked things through with both his parents and Kim, things felt much better. He felt a large burden had been removed from his shoulders. Yori could tell just from Ron's facial expression that he was happier. Yori came up and smiled. "Hello Ron-kun. It looks like you found some inner peace."

Ron smiled back. "Thank you for making me do this." Ron picked everything back up and gave it to Yori.

"The phone is yours to use during the duration of your stay."

"Thanks."

"Come, you must be hungry. It is time for lunch."

"Boo-Yah!"

As they walked, Yori placed her hand in Ron's and smiled. Ron smiled brightly back.


	5. Training

"Training"

* * *

As Ron and Yori were walking hand-in-hand Yori reminded Ron of a few things. "Remember, although you have begun the healing process, your work is not complete. You have only begun the road to recovery. You must continue to work things through with your family and Kim-san. Maintaining your inner balance will require your constant care and attention." 

After lunch Ron and Yori made their way to one of the training areas. "Ron-kun, you will train your mind, body and spirit. This morning, you began your spiritual training. We will now begin your physical training." Yori pointed to a field with varying sizes of rocks placed within a circle. Yori picked up a rock and showed Ron some exercises designed to improve physical strength and endurance. Yori made sure Ron didn't try and overdue it and start slow. Next, they did some sparring. Yori was running at less than ½ speed so Ron could keep up. Ron was managing to hold his own but only because Yori was holding back. Ron started to get a little cocky. "Check me out. I got mad foo skills!"

Yori needed to get Ron focused again. Ron lunged forward with a punch which Yori easily side-stepped. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and sweeped Ron's rear leg and pressed her arm against his chest, causing Ron to fall backward. Yori held onto Ron's wrist so she could control Ron's fall and set him down on the ground gently. As Ron landed on the ground on his back, Yori straddled his chest and pinned his arms to the ground. "Ron-kun, you must stay focused."

Yori's facial expression was all business. Ron on the other hand, had his signature goofy grin. "Yori, I kind of like this position. You'll have to show me that move."

Yori's expression softened and she began to giggle. She got up and helped Ron to his feet. "This is serious Ron-kun. You lose focus too easily. You must learn to maintain your focus."

"I am being serious Yori. Now are your going to show me the move or not?" The goofy grin was still on his face. Yori smiled and said, "Maybe another day if you stay focused."

Yori lead Ron to another area where a series of wooden training posts were planted in the ground. Each wooden post had a series of wooden pegs attached to the sides. "Ron-kun, these will help you perfect your technique." Yori demonstrated how to hit the training posts and how to weave between the pegs to get the appropriate arm and wrist angles for proper technique. "This will take practice and patience Ron-kun. I will show you more advanced techniques as you master the exercises."

Yori also showed Ron the exercises that Ron had tried to master his first trip. By the end of the day Yori had to help Ron back to his room. "Ow, not so fast Yori."

"You trained hard today Ron-kun. I am proud of you. In time, it will become second nature. Tomorrow, we will work on exercises of the mind so your body may rest."

* * *

The next day Master Sensai spent the morning with Ron going over some of the scrolls that he showed Ron the day he arrived. He focused on making sure Ron understood what honor meant and importance of being able to control ones actions at all times. "Stoppable-san, honor is not a birthright. You have to earn it and it requires your constant attention to maintain your honor. Honor is not like a patch you wear on your arm that entitles you to anything. It is like a code of conduct on your journey through life. All throughout your life you will face events that will challenge your honor. You must make it your constant care to uphold your honor. This will require the ability to be able to control you actions." 

Ron spent the afternoon with Yori. "Ron-kun, tell me more about life back in Middleton. Tell me why you decided to come here."

"Well, I was feeling all alone. Kim and Rufus are my only real friends. I had nothing but good memories of this place. Your email said I was welcome to come back at any time so here I am."

"Ron-kun, you were telling me what about your classmates."

Ron sighed. "Most people around school either refer to me as loser, Kim's friend, Kim's sidekick, etc. When Kim and I go on missions, most people don't know my name. Dr. Drakken, Kim's arch foe refers to me as 'the buffoon'."

"I have seen articles in the newspaper and on the Internet on your missions. Ron-kun, you are hardly ever mentioned and never by name. Does this bother you?"

"Well, sometimes it does. I don't go on missions for the glory, only to help Kim. So if she gets all the attention, it usually doesn't bother me. Kim usually does most of the work anyways. But to be honest, sometimes it does bother me."

"How do you see yourself?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ron-kun, you must learn to respect yourself. How can you expect others to respect you if you don't respect yourself? You and Kim-san have gotten into a routine where she takes charge. There is nothing wrong with that, but you must also make sure you do not sell yourself short. If you take a more active role, it does not mean Kim-san has to take a back seat to you. There is no "I" in team Ron-san. You rely too much on Kim-san for your identity. So when Kim-san stumbled you lost yourself." Yori placed a hand on Ron's chest over his heart. "In your heart, I see the person I know you can be." Ron smiled brightly as Yori said this. "Deep inside, you know who you are. Search deep within your feelings and figure out what is important to you Ron-kun." Yori continued to listen as Ron talked about his life and Yori provided insight into how Ron can improve his self-image as well as new ways to look at things happening in his life.

* * *

The next morning: 

"Ron-kun, it is time for you to exercise your mind. Sensai has been in touch with Barkin-san and made arrangements for you to continue your schoolwork during your stay here."

"Homework? Ah man! I'm training to be a ninja like you Yori. Why do I have to do schoolwork? I don't see anybody here having to do homework."

"Ron-kun, all the students here are required to complete academic work. The senior students you having been spending time with have already completed the required academic coursework."

"You had to do homework Yori?"

Yori nodded her head. "Yes Ron-kun. Remember, you must balance mind, body and spirit. Your mind is an invaluable tool."

Yori lead Ron into one of the buildings where there were a number of desks. At the front of the classroom sat a TV and VCR. Yori walked up to the front desk and opened up one of the drawers. She pulled out a videocassette tape and a folder. She instructed Ron to sit in one of the front desks. Yori turned on the TV and VCR, inserted the tape and pressed play. Ron recognized his chemistry class. "Your classes have been taped Ron-kun so you do not miss the lessons." Yori handed Ron the folder. "Here are your homework assignments. Written at the top is the date you must complete the assignment."

"Yori, Kim and I usually did our homework together. I'm not going to be able to do them by myself. I'm not very good in school."

"Ron-kun, I will help you as necessary. But you must understand this. It is your honor to learn the material and complete the homework. Ron-kun, you do not give yourself enough credit. You have much potential. In the past, you have chosen to take the easy path. I will make it my constant care to push you Ron-kun. You can not make your way in life settling on doing the minimum."

* * *

Over the next few months, Ron alternated between the physical, mental and spiritual exercises. Sensai spent some time with Ron going over the ancient scrolls. Yori helped Ron as he needed. Ron started slow but showed steady improvement. Ron and Yori spent time in Tokyo on weekends. Yori showed Ron the major tourist spots. They went dancing from time to time. A trip to Bueno Nacho whenever they were in the city was of course on the agenda. As Ron used the stones, his physical stature and stamina improved. Ron's schoolwork improved as shown by his grades. Ron started to master the basic forms and Yori started showing him some of the more advanced techniques. Ron actually managed to levitate off the ground. He was still working on disappearing. Ron started participating in some of the group training exercises as well. When they sparred, Yori was starting to hold back less. Ron kept in regular contact with his parents and Kim. The relationships continued to improve. Kim and Ron's parents wondered when Ron would be returning home. Kim had enlisted Monique to help her on missions while Ron was away. Ron and Yori's relationship blossomed. They spent many evenings together just hanging out and talking. 


	6. Growing Bond

"Growing Bond"

* * *

Somewhere back in America: 

Kim is on her rocket boosted rollerblades chasing a thief that just robbed a jewelry store on a motorcycle. Monique is trying to keep up. "Kim, wait up."

Kim turned her head and said, "I can't slow down otherwise he'll get away."

The crook has to slow down to take a right at the next street. Kim sped up and jumped over the corner of the outside eating area of a café and caught up with the thief.

Monique came up panting. "Girl, how do you stay in such good shape?"

"Cheerleading and chasing bad guys."

"I don't know how Ron keeps up with you."

"Actually Monique, he was usually a step behind too."

Police officers arrived on scene. "Nice work Ms. Possible."

"It was no big."

"Tomorrow I'm going to start hitting the gym if I'm going to keep going on missions with you. When's Ron getting back?"

"He doesn't know."

"Well, hopefully soon. My legs are killing me. I'm not cut out for this hero business Kim. Ron better run next time I see him."

Kim just smiled and laughed.

* * *

Back in Yamanouchi Yori headed to meet Ron to start the day's lesson. Yori saw Ron approaching with one of his hands behind his back. _What does Ron-kun have behind his back._ "Good morning Ron-kun, are you ready to begin?" 

Ron nodded and smiled. Ron revealed a thin box from behind his back and handed it to Yori. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and you will find out."

Yori opened the outer brown paper wrapping and revealed a box of chocolates.

"The finest white chocolates Middleton has to offer. I asked my parents to ship it to me."

"What is this for Ron-kun?"

"Today is White Day is it not?"

Yori nodded and smiled. "Thank you Ron-kun. How did you know today was White Day."

When I was on the computer a few weeks back to get some information for my homework, I wanted to learn a bit more about Japan so I did some research and I came across this.

Ron's training was progressing well. He was shown the more advanced training, including various weapons such as the Naginata. Sensai showed Ron how to handle and control the Lotus Blade. Ron was able to call to it and have it suddenly appear in his hand and have it return to its resting place when Ron was finished. Under Sensai's guidance he became a master swordsman with the Lotus Blade.

Ron had learned much from Yori, Sensai and the other students. Ron's self confidence was soaring. For the first time, he felt in control of his life. Yori had showed him how to find himself and stay centered. She was right. Ron had been too dependent on Kim for his personal identity. He planned on rejoining Team Possible if that was ok with Kim but he would make it clear to her that he would not be satisfied in just taking the back seat. He vowed to himself that he'd never use the word "sidekick" when describing his role. It was approaching the end of the 4th month at Yamanouchi. Ron was getting homesick and was ready to go back home. He missed his parents and Kim. Ron felt it was the right time to finish the healing process and return home to face in person those he left behind.

A part of Ron wanted to stay at Yamanouchi. This place had been home for 4 months. Ron had learned and matured more in the past four months than he did in the last four years in Middleton. He would miss Sensai and all the guidance and great advice. He would miss all the other friendship that had grown considerably since his first visit. Most, of all he would miss Yori. She had been more than just a friend. She had been his guide, companion and confidant through the toughest time in his life. He felt there was something deeper that was emerging between the two of them. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't just walk away. Ron tossed and turned on this subject for several nights.

One morning, he was up early watching the sunrise. It bathed the school and the beautiful mountain surroundings in a radiant light. Ron just smiled. _I must return home but I will make it a point to visit regularly. _He had decided he would ask Yori if she would go back with him to Middleton for at least a week. Ron's parents really wanted to meet Yori based on everything Ron had told him. Ron wasn't sure how she would react.

As Ron approached Yori for the day's exercises she could tell Ron had something on his mind. "Ron-kun something is on your mind. What is it?"

"I think it is time for me to return back to Middleton."

Yori nodded. "Master Sensai and I have been talking about this. You have learned much during your stay here. It is time for you to return and continue your life's journey. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. It is time for you to spread your wings and fly."

"There is one other thing." Ron nervously shuffled his feet on the ground.

"What is it Ron-kun?"

"I was kind of hoping you would go back to Middleton with me."

Yori appeared shocked for a second and then smiled. "Thank you for the offer Ron-kun but this is my home." Yori raised her arms pointing to the serene surroundings.

"I'm not asking you to move to Middleton. I just want you to come and visit for a little while,at least a week. My parents want to meet you. I want you to meet Kim. I'm sure she's going to have lots of questions when she sees me and all the changes. Just think about it, please."

Yori nodded. "I will think about it" They began the days training exercises.

Later that evening Yori met with Sensai. "Stoppable-san would like to return home."

Sensai nodded. "He is ready."

"He asked that I return to Middleton with him and visit for atleast a week."

"I am not surprised. You and stoppable-san have a growing bond."

"What should I do Master Sensai?"

"Yori-san, you are my finest student. You have brought your family and this school great honor. You are the reason Stoppable-san has progressed so far. You have earned a well deserved vacation. Go to Middleton with him and help him to stay centered as he adjusts to back to his old surroundings. I suspect others will be in quite for quite a shock when they see him."

"How long should I stay?"

"I leave that decision in your hands."

Yori bowed to Sensai and left. She walked to one of the fields and meditated. She got up and went to visit Ron.

"So have you made up your mind? Will you come with me? Please?"

Yori nodded. "Yes Ron-kun. I will go with you and I will stay for two weeks at which point I must return back to Yamanouchi."

Ron smiled brightly and hugged Yori. "That is great news. Wait till I tell my parents."

Arrangements were made for Ron to return home in a week. Sensai and Yori worked Ron hard during the last week trying to squeeze in as much additional training as they could. Ron worked hard to try and learn as much as he could. Ron and Yori made it into Tokyo one last time to go dancing. They had such a good time they lost track of time they got back home late. Sensai was not happy about that. The evening before the flight home Sensai sat down with Ron.

"Stoppable-san you have been an excellent student. You have learned a great deal in the past four months. You have acquired the necessary skills to maintain your honor, stay centered and fulfill your destiny. You have learned to control the Lotus Blade and it is available to your call. Remember the Lotus Blade isn't a weapon to use at your whim. Use it honorably and only when necessary. Return the Lotus Blade here for save keeping. Yori will help you with your transition to your old surroundings. Things will be different. You have learned and matured a great deal since you left. It may take others a while to get used to the new you. Remember to deal with others with honor and respect. You are always welcome here at Yamanouchi. Do not be a stranger." Sensai pulled out a parchment and gave it to Ron. "I have written the seven virtues to remind you of what you have learned here."

Ron unrolled it and looked at it as Sensai read it.

It was written first in Japanese and then English. At the top it read: _Bushido – "Way of the Warrior"_

_Gi – Rectitude (Right Decisions)_

_Yu – Courage_

_Jin – Benevolence_

_Rei – Respect_

_Makoto – Honesty_

_Meiyo – Honor_

_Chugi – Loyalty_

Ron had trouble sleeping that night. He was excited and sad at the same time. He was excited to be returning home but sad to be leaving Yamanouchi. He was very happy Yori would be going to two weeks. His parents were thrilled and prepared the guest room. Kim knew he was coming home and that he was bringing a friend. However she didn't know who this friend was. How would Kim react to Yori? Kim tried to pry more information but Ron kept a tight lid. He wanted to handle that in person. Ron didn't want Kim jumping to any conclusions about Yori. Yori deserved better.

* * *

AN: Next chapter Ron returns to Middleton with Yori. Thanks to all for the suggestions/comments. I try and address any concerns and incorporate suggestions if I can fit them into the storyline. Special thanks to Continental-Line for providing insight into Japanese culture. 


	7. Friend from Japan Part 1 of 2

"Friend from Japan Part 1/2"

* * *

Ron was quiet on the plane ride home. "Ron-kun, are you nervous?"

Ron nodded his head. "I didn't leave under the best circumstances. There will probably be a lot of gossip my first day back at school. Kim told me about some of the rumors floating around as to why I left." Ron smiled at Yori and squeezed her hand. "It's not like I was well liked around school anyway. You reminded me it's not about what other people think. It does matter what I think and I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now. Plus, you will be at my side."

Yori smiled back. "You should be very proud of yourself. You have come a long way. Remember, things may be difficult in the beginning. People with strong preconceived notions of who they thought you were will be surprised when they see you again. Respect yourself and stick to who you are, not what other people want you to be. Those who are truly your friends will accept you for who you are. It will take others time to adjust to the new you."

At the Middleton International Airport Ron and Yori were greeted by Ron's parents. Ron ran up and hugged his parents. They had tears in their eyes and so did Ron. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad for running off like that."

"We're so happy to see you. Please, don't ever do that to us again. We were so worried when we found that note."

"I won't, I promise." Ron wanted to introduce Yori. "Mom, Dad there is somebody I want you me to meet."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable let go. Mrs. Stoppable just beamed. "Look at my little boy, all grown up." Ron had filled out since he left and his facial expression exuded a confidence that wasn't previously there. Mrs. Stoppable hugged Ron again. "Mom you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry honey but I can't help it. I'm allowed to as your mother." Mrs. Stoppable let go.

Ron turned around to introduce Yori. Yori has silently walked up and stood behind and slightly to the side of Ron to allow him to have a private moment with his parents. Ron motioned for Yori to come up next to him. Ron took Yori's hand. "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Yori." Yori bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. "It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Ron has told me so much about you." Mrs. Stoppable stepped forward and hugged Yori. "Please call me Silvia and this is my husband Tom. Thank you for looking after my baby."

"Mom!"

Yori just giggled. "We were so worried about him when he took off in the middle of the night. Look at him now, all grown up. We don't know how to thank you."

"I did nothing but remind your son of what he knew deep in his heart. He had lost his way and just needed a little bit of help finding his way back."

"Don't be so modest Yori. Ron's grades have improved dramatically. He's showing a confidence he's never had before. Kim's tried for years to get Ron to study harder in school but he never did."

"It was inside him all along. We just helped remind him of what he was capable of doing and helped him along the way. You can not teach heart and your son has a lot of heart."

"Let's get you home. You both must be exhausted from the long plane ride."

Ron looked around and he didn't see Kim. Kim was going to meet them at the airport. "Where's Kim?"

"She really wanted to be here but she got called out on a mission at the last minute."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how Kim was going to handle meeting Yori and he would defiantly prefer to handle it in a private setting like Ron's house.

They stopped at a restaurant and had dinner on the way home. Ron was extremely pleased at how well his parents and Yori were getting along. He had expected the usual 'When are you going to meet and settle down with a nice Jewish girl?' from his Mom. He later learned that it was because of what Yori had done for Ron. Not even Kim had been able to reach Ron in the manner that Yori had.

The family talked briefly over some coffee when they got home and his parents excused themselves early so Ron and Yori could get some sleep. The guest room was all set for Yori. Ron had noticed the room had a fresh coat of paint (It had needed a painting pretty bad) and the bed had new sheets and a new comforter. Ron and Yori weren't that tired. They were still on Japanese time and it was mid morning the next day. Ron wanted to show Yori around a little bit. Ron wanted to revamp his wardrobe a bit so they Smarty Mart. Ron didn't find anything that he felt matched his new outlook so the hit the Middleton Mall and went to Club Banana. He wondered if he would run into Monique but he remembered that Kim was on a mission so Monique was probably with her. As they were walking Ron recognized some kids he knew from school. He drew some looks from people. It didn't bother him. Ron knew it would continue until the novelty factor wore off. He bought some stuff with some money that his parents had given him and they headed back home.

Ron and Yori talked for a bit when they got home but headed to bed early so they could get their bodies to adjust back to the local time. Ron lied awake a while staring at his room. He felt some of the stuff on his wall was starting to feel out of place. He felt different even in his own bed. He was a different person than when he last slept in that bed, a better person. Ron eventually fell asleep but ended up waking up early. He looked at the clock. It was only 6AM. The old Ron would never be up this early on a Sunday morning. The Sun was shining the birds were chirping. It was going to be a beautiful day. Ron got up and decided to check on Yori. Ron had found the door to the guest room partially cracked open. He saw Yori in her intimate garments sitting on the bed with her eyes closed meditating. Kim had changed before with Ron in the room and Ron had always closed his eyes. Yori didn't deserve any less. Ron hadn't expected Yori to be in the state of undress that she was. Ron just smiled and turned around to go back upstairs when he heard Yori. "Good morning Ron-kun. You are up early."

Ron just slightly embarrassed realizing Yori most likely knew that Ron had snuck a peek. "Good morning, I just came by to see if you were awake and you needed anything?"

"I am fine. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would like that. Let me get cleaned up and I will be back down in little bit."

"Ok."

Ron hurried back upstairs, hopped in the shower and got dressed. They went for a walk through the streets of Middleton and enjoyed the fresh air and quietness as hardly any cars were on the road as it was still very early in the morning. When they got back home, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were up and Mrs. Stoppable was fixing breakfast while Mr. Stoppable set the table. "Good morning. Yori, I hope you found the guest room comfortable." Yori smiled, nodded and thanked them for their hospitality. "Kim called while you were out. You should invite her over to brunch." Ron walked over and picked up the phone and called Kim. Kim happily accepted the invitation and was on her way over. This is kind of weird as it was usually Ron going to Kim's for Sunday brunch with his family. Ron paced back and forth. Yori walked over to Ron. "Everything will be fine. Come sit down."

"I'm a little nervous Yori. I told Kim that I was bringing a friend over from Japan but I didn't tell her who you were. I'm not sure how she is going to react."

"If she is the great friend you say she is, everything will be fine. Why did you not tell her more?"

"It's hard to explain. Sometimes Kim can be a bit hard headed. I did not want her jumping to any conclusions about you, about us. I wanted her to get to know you in person so she sees who I see."

Yori smiled. "It will be ok."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and let it out. He opened the door to find a smiling Kim who ran up and hugged Ron. "Oh, I've missed you so much." Kim had something wrapped up in her hand that she set down on the table as she ran up to hug Ron.

"I've missed you too KP." Kim had her eyes closed as she hugged Ron and didn't notice Yori.

Kim just stood their hugging Ron. "Uh, KP can you let go now. There is somebody I would like you to meet."

Kim let go, still smiling away brightly. "I've wanted to learn more about your adventures in Japan since your first trip. So spill, introduce me to your friend."

Ron stepped a side and motioned for Yori to step forward. "Kim, this is my dear friend Yori from Japan."

Yori stepped forward and bowed. "It is nice to meet you Possible-san. Ron-san has told me a lot about you."

The bright smile on Kim's face turned to shock. _This is Ron's friend? Did Ron say dear friend? She's a girl._

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._


	8. Friend from Japan Part 2 of 2

"Friend from Japan Part 2/2"

* * *

"Earth to KP." Ron waved his hand in front of Kim's face.

Kim snapped out of it. _Ok, Kim you can do this. Ron's got some explaining to do. _Kim tried to smile as best as she could. She extended her hand to Yori. "It is nice to meet you Yori." Yori shook Kim's hand. _So Ron talked about me. That's a good sign. Unless all he talked about was getting locked in the closet. Ok, Kim your overanalyzing this._

Ron could tell Kim wasn't too comfortable. Ron suggested they all sit down on the couch while they waited for brunch.

"So Yori, how do you know Ron?"

"I go to the Yamanouchi School."

_Ron never mentioned anything specifically about Yori or anybody from Japan before._ "So Ron, why didn't you tell me about Yori or any of your other friends you may have made in Japan?"

"It's a long story KP. I will explain what I can."

Yori spoke up, "Yamanouchi has a very delicate history and purpose. Ron was chosen for a reason to come to Yamanouchi. I am sorry but at least for now, I can not elaborate more on this matter."

Ron placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled. "Yori helped me through some tough times. I hope some day I can tell you everything. She helped me to see I was wrong to just get up and leave and for that I am very sorry."

Mrs. Stoppable announced it was time to eat so they got up and headed into the kitchen. During the meal they exchanged pleasant conversation. Though Ron's parents and Kim had a bunch of questions they only asked a few so they could all enjoy the meal. Yori just smiled as she watched Ron stuff his face. Ron had missed his Mom's home cooking. Yori wondered where Ron put all the food he ate with his thin frame. Kim noticed how happy Ron's Mom and Dad were. They talked to Yori almost as if they were talking to sayRon'sgirlfriend.

After lunch Ron, Kim and Yori headed back to the couch in the living room to talk some more. Kim watched Ron and Yori's body language. They appeared to act like close friends that had known each other for years. Kim recognized that is how at least before the Spirit Dance how she and Ron used to be. A sense of sadness engulfed Kim. She wasn't sure what her status was with Ron. Were they still best of friends? How does Yori fit in the picture? Ron could tell something was bothering Kim. Ron politely asked Yori if he could have a few minutes alone with Kim. Yori smiled nodded as she got up and walked into the kitchen to see if Ron's parents needed any help with anything.

Ron looked at Kim. A look of concern was on Ron's face. "KP, something is bothering you, what is it."

"It's nothing Ron."

"KP, I've known you since pre-k. Something is clearly bothering you. Since when have you been afraid to tell me anything?"

Kim let out a sigh. "Ron, where do we go from here? Things are different now." Kim looked toward the kitchen as she said this.

"You're worried about how Yori fits in the picture and what will happen to our friendship with Yori in the picture and with all that's happened."

Kim nodded, a look of sadness clearly on her face. _Since when has Ron become so perceptive?_ "I am so sorry about what happened. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I want us to get past this but clearly things will be different. I'm scared Ron about how I fit into your new life."

Ron pulled Kim into a hug. "KP, I wish it never happened but it did and I've accepted it. Things will be different between us but I believe it will be for the better. I've learned some very valuable life lessons getting over this. I'm a better person now."

Ron let go and wiped the tears from Kim's face. Kim smiled as Ron handed her a tissue. Kim looked at Ron and noticed Ron's overall demeanor was different. Kim noticed Ron was actually dressed well and his shirt and pants matched. He had clearly added some muscle and wasn't just a toothpick anymore. Ron seemed to exude a presence that he never had before.

Ron smiled at Kim and continued. "KP, you and I are still best of friends. Yori will not change that. I'm not exactly sure where Yori fits yet in my life but understand she has a very special place in my heart. She's helped me to grow tremendously and helped me through the toughest time up to this point in my life I will never forget it." Ron noticed another tear in Kim's eye. Ron smiled his bright smile which always made Kim happy. "You will always have a special place in my heart Kim, don't you ever forget it. I'm still trying to figure out how everything fits together but I promise you will have a special part in it."

Ron's smile got to Kim and she smiled as she wiped away the tears and touched the side of Ron's face. "My Ron, you have grown up so much. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"You have Yori to thank for that. Don't worry KP, life hasn't always been fair but I am dealing with it as best as I can. With the good I must take the bad. I may not have very many friends but the ones I do have are very special and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Please give Yori a chance."

Kim smiled and nodded. "Ron, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Kim looked at the ground as she said this.

"Hey, I'm equally to blame for my previous lack of success. You tried to help me to work harder but I settled for the minimum. Maybe this was the wakeup call that I needed to get my affairs in order."

Kim smiled and excused herself to the bathroom. Ron went to the kitchen and brought Yori back into the living room. Ron and Yori were seated when Kim walked back in. Kim walked over to Yori and sat next to her. Kim hugged Yori as she said, "Thank you for everything you've done for Ron." Yori smiled and said, "It was an honor to help him. He deserves the credit for everything he's done. I just helped him along the way." Ron interjected, "Don't be so modest Yori, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yori, I'd really like it if we could get to know each other better."

"I'd like that Kim-san."

They talked a while longer when Kim excused herself to go home as she had a previous commitment with her Mom. They agreed to meet later in the evening for dinner. As Ron closed the door behind Kim he turned around and smiled at Yori. "Thank you for everything you've done. I think I'm finally at peace with everything that's happened." Ron leaned in and kissed Yori on the cheek. Both Ron and Yori blushed. As Ron pulled back, their eyes met. Ron wanted to kiss Yori on the lips but he didn't want to rush things.

"Ron-san, you have faced your inner demons. However, there is still work left to be done. You have healed your inner circle but you must not forget about the outer circles."

"School tomorrow."

Yori nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out here with me. I'll probably need your strength tomorrow."

Yori placed her hand over Ron's chest. "Everything you need is already here."

"Yori, you do not give yourself enough credit. I'm home today because you showed me the way. I will be forever in your and Sensai's debt. I promise to make you proud."

"We are already proud of you."

They walked to Ron's room and Ron carefully placed the parchment paper that Sensai had given him in a glass frame and hung it on the wall. He placed a photo that Sensai had also giving him showing him with the entire student body in a frame on his desk.

Later that evening Ron and Yori met up with Kim for dinner, Bueno Nacho of course. Kim and Yori got to know each other a bit better. Ron was relieved things appeared to be going well between Yori and Kim. The three of them caught a movie after dinner.

* * *

Next chapter: The first day back at Middleton High

AN: Some of you may have wanted a bit more tension between Kim and Yori but like I stated at the beginning, I didn't intend this story to have Ron and Kim go at it after the initial struggle. Yes, this story does favor R/Y over K/R. For those that want to see more conflict between Kim and Yori, check out "New Beginnings." I'm not certain how many more chapters will flow out of this story but will continue to write as the story comes to me.


	9. First Day Back

"First Day Back"

* * *

Ron woke up early. Today was his first day back to Middleton High in nearly 5 months. What would people say to him when they saw him? Would they say anything? It wasn't like he was missed by the majority of the student body. Maybe it would be just like another day of school? He most certainly wasn't going to make any waves his first week back to call attention to himself and Yori. He intended to go about his day as inconspicuously as possible. Ron was completely caught up on his class work so he wasn't going to be behind in class either. He calmed himself by mediating before he hit the shower and got dressed. He made his way downstairs and found Yori ready as well. Yori had picked up some local fashions at Club Banana when she and Ron where last there. "Wow Yori, you look great."

"Thank you Ron. You look nice yourself."

"You didn't call me Ron-kun?"

Yori nodded. "Today is the first day back to your classmates. I do not intend to draw unnecessary attention to you. When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Ron smiled. They sat down and Mrs. Stoppable had breakfast ready. After they ate, they left for school. As Ron and Yori walked down the school halls, they drew attention. Some of them thought they got some new students. Many thought the guy looked familiar but when as they saw the face, it was unmistakably Ron. Many were surprised to see Ron and even more surprised to see his physical appearance had improved as well as his demeanor. Ron approached his locker and began to turn the combination when Kim and Josh came by. Josh extended his hand to Ron and shook it. "Ron, for what's it worth, I'm sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, nobody's actually. The lock just engaged as the door shut. I shouldn't have just taken off like that either."

Kim still feeling bad said, "Yes but I shouldn't have kicked the door shut in your face."

"It's ok Kim. You're not perfect, none of us are."

Yori stood their smiling happy that Ron had come to terms with the incident. Ron introduced her to Josh. "Josh, this is my very good friend Yori."

Josh extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Yori."

Yori shook Josh's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too"

They talked for a few minutes before Kim and Josh had to leave to swing by Josh's locker before the first class of the day. As Josh and Kim left some of the spring sports jocks happen to walk up the hall. Ron's and Yori's back was to them. They spotted Yori and liked what they saw and decided to go introduce themselves to the new girl. One of them said, "Time for them to learn who runs things around here."

They walked up to Yori whose back were still turned. "Hey beautiful, you must be new here. Allow us to show you around the school."

Yori and Ron turned around when they heard this. The jocks immediately recognized Ron when they saw his face. To say there were surprised to see Ron was an understatement. "Stoppable? What are you doing back here? We heard you ran away somewhere out of the country."

Ron casually responded, "Don't believe everything you hear." They were surprised to see Ron had bulked up and he wasn't wearing his usual drab clothing and most surprising was why this good looking girl was standing next to him.

"Still think you're the funny boy?" They all laughed and turned to Yori. "Allow us to show you around your new school in style. Trust us, you don't want to hang with this loser."

Ron could tell Yori was going to say something but he didn't want to make a scene so he smiled at Yori to let her know it was ok and he turned back toward the jocks. "She's not a new student. She's just visiting me for a few weeks. Now if you will please excuse us, we got to get to class."

Ron closed his locker gently and he and Yori started to walk away when one of the jocks grabbed a hold of Ron's arm. "Not so fast Stoppable, we're not done with you yet. We're not asking you. We are telling you. We'll show your friend here a good time, won't we boys?" They all laughed. One of them tried to grab Yori's arm. Ron's face turned serious and so did Yori's. Yori was about to deck the guy who tried to grab her arm when Ron put his arm up in front of Yori and said, "It's ok, I don't want you getting in trouble here. I'll handle this. You go ahead and head over to class, room 252. I'll meet you there." Yori nodded and walked off the other direction. One of the jocks tried to stop her from leaving but Ron cut him off.

"Just what do you think your doing Stoppable? Is she your girl? You're trying to be a hero in front of your girl? Back away quietly before you get hurt." All 4 guys gave Ron their nastiest glare. A crowd began to form as things got heated up. Ron looked them in the eye and said, "She's not property to be owned." Ron turned to leave when they grabbed his arm again. "Look at the coward run. You had your chance to walk away but you didn't. We're not done with you yet." Ron turned around and looked them in the eyes again. In a firm voice he said, "I'm only going to ask you once to let go of my arm and let me be."

They were surprised that Ron was standing up to them. They never heard Ron take that tone of voice ever. Still, there was no way even a more buff Ron could handle one of them let alone all four. "Is that a threat Stoppable?" They all laughed.

The crowd was growing and word had made its way down the hall where Kim and Josh were at Josh's locker. Kim heard and rushed down the hall toward Ron to help him.

What Kim and the rest of the student body shocked them.

Ron had pried the hand off his arm and started to walk away when two sets of hands grabbed him by the arms and a fist was making its way directly at his head. Ron leaned his torso back to avoid the punch. He then hooked his left foot behind the back of he right knee of the guy holding his left arm causing the knee to bend forcing the jock off balance. He pulled his left arm back causing the guy to fall backward and using the guy holding him on the right side Ron was able to keep on his feet. With his left arm free, he pushed the guy holding him on the right side into the lockers with a thud. There were gasps to see the display Ron was putting on. The other two charged Ron but Ron had little trouble defending and putting them on the ground. The first guy to fall had gotten back up and lunged again but Ron put him back against the floor.

As Kim came running up to help Ron all 4 jocks were on the ground groaning in pain. Ron saw Yori down the hall smile. She had stopped when the first punch was thrown. Knowing Ron could handle all 4 guys Yori just stood out of the way and watched. Yori knew it wouldn't reflect well on Ron is she had stepped in tohelpRon. She already knew Ron had a wrap of having to be saved by a girl, Kim. Not that there was anything wrong with that but now Ron could handle himself and it was only right that Ron earned some respect from his classmates and Yori knew this display would go a long way in building that respect.

Kim already new Ron had buffed up and had a confidence he never had before but even she was shocked at the display Ron had put on.

Mr. Barkin broke up the crowd. "People get back to class. Stoppable, Anderson, Hotchkins, Pierce and Smith in my office now!"

Kim protested, "But Mr. Barkin Ron didn't do anything wrong. He was only defending himself."

"Possible, I will deal with this. Get to class now."

The crowd of students scattered quickly as everyone made their way to class. 1st period around Middleton High was filled with gossipregarding  
whatthey just witnessed.

Ron waited outside Mr. Barkin's office. Mr. Barkin was dealing with the jocks first. As they walked out, thye gave Ron a nasty glare. Ron looked them straight in the eye and didn't back down. Nobody said a word. Ron thought he might be in for some additional excitement later. Mr. Barkin yelled, "Stoppable, in my office now."

Ron walked in, closed the door and sat down. "So, you've have an exciting first day back."

Ron calmly explained, "Mr. B, I tried to walk away and they wouldn't let me. They grabbed me and threw the first punch so I defended myself."

Mr. Barkin's facial expression eased. "I do not tolerate fighting in my school." He paused for a second. "I saw what happened and yes you were just defending yourself. However the rules are the rules and fighting is against school policy."

Ron looked Mr. Barkin in the eye. "I will accept the consequences of my actions but I'm not sorry for what I did. I was only defending myself."

Ron thought Mr. Barkin just may have smiled for a split second. His face was still stern as he said, "You have detention for one week after school. If I catch you fighting again regardless of who started it, you will be suspended. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Your dismissed, get to class."

Ron got up to leave and as he opened the door he heard Mr. Barkin say, "Stoppable, off the record I'm proud of you. Nicely done, it's about time you stood up for yourself."

Ron turned around, stood tall and saluted Mr. Barkin and said, "Thank you sir."

Mr. Barkin saluted back and Ron left for 1st period. Mr. Barkin turned around and look at the black and while old war photos of his old war platoon he had on the wall. A smile came across his face. _There is hope yet for Stoppable._


	10. The New Ron

"The New Ron"

* * *

Yori was waiting for Ron to come out of Mr. Barkin's office. "I am proud of you. You handled yourself with honor. You did not provoke them and tried to leave peacefully. Only when you were forced, did you respond in a physical manner."

Ron smiled and responded, "I had a great teacher. C'mon we are late for physics."

As Ron walked in the room was buzzing with a multitude of conversations. The room got suddenly quiet and everyone looked at Ron. Suddenly there were a bunch of cheers. One student said, "Nice job Ron. It's about time somebody stood up to those bullies." Ron grabbed an extra chair and set it next to his usual spot next to Kim. The teacher just groaned. She already had a hard time getting the class to settle down enough so she could start the lecture. Currently they were working in their groups on the latest project. Kim smiled at Ron and said, "Wow Ron, I didn't know you had that in you."

Ron smiled back and said, "I guess it's been there the whole time and I didn't realize it until just recently." Ron turned and to smiled brightly at Yori. A bunch of people came up to Ron to shake his hand. Ron even when he screwed up never drew this much attention. Ron had to admit he enjoyed the attention but he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to let this get to his head and become the out of control guy Kim said he became when he got big headed. The words of Sensai echoed through his head about honor, justice, self control and proper etiquette. Things would be different for Ron. Sensai and Yori taught him how to keep his mind and spirit under control. Yori reminded him though he was still far from perfect, they all were. Ron would make mistakes and stumble and that was a fact of life. The important thing is to learn from your mistakes and not allow yourself to be discouraged and continue to fight the good fight. Yori went on to explain that with great skill comes temptation to use that skill for selfish purposes and he needed to be mindful of this. This is what happened to Monkey Fist. A master of Tae Shing Pek Kwar and other ancient arts along with a great amount of knowledge Monkey Fist chose the dark path of using his abilities to gain control over others.

Kim told Ron he was going to be taking a far more active role in missions from here on out. Ron could take care of himself and Kim no longer worried about Ron's safety on missions. Internally Kim was still troubled. She herself had tried for many years to get Ron to work harder without success and Yori on the other hand had managed to get Ron to do at 180 in less than 6 months. Kim didn't want to bring it up but she worried would Ron ever go try and go on missions by himself? She wasn't worried about his safety, rather, the team dynamic. Kim tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. Ron may have changed, but he had changed for the better. He head really matured since he had abruptly left. Internally, his core 'Ronness' was still in tact from what Kim could tell. He could have easily blew Kim off and stayed in Japan or just avoid associating with her but Ron completely under his own free will seemed to genuinely want to remain tight with her. She was impressed and happy how Ron reactedto Josh's apology earlier in the morning.

Later than morning Ron and Yori were in the library. They were both reading a book. Monique had heard what happened earlier in the morning and wanted to see Ron. Kim and Monique heard Ron was in the library so they made their way over there. Monique was planning on giving Ron a piece of her mind about him just running off like that but Kim had filled her in on the events of the past few days so Monique already knew Ron had openly admitted running off like that was a mistake on his part. Still that didn't mean Monique wasn't going to give Ron a hard time in good faith. As Kim and Monique entered the library Monique was saw Ron and Yori sitting at a table toward the back. To Monique's amazement it appeared Ron was reading a book. She whispered to Kim, "Is Ron actually reading a non required book?" Kim just smiled and nodded, "See I told you he's changed for the better."

Monique was the first to arrive at the table. "Boy, it's about time you got your sorry self back to Middleton. I'm not cut out for the hero business."

Yori was about to say something when Ron just smiled at her to let her know it was ok. Ron knew Monique was purposely just giving him a hard time and Yori didn't understand this. "Hi Monique, how's life treating you?"

"Good. It looks like life's been treating you well these past few months." It was obvious that Ron had buffed up since he left. He was actually dressed nicely even by Monique's standards. Monique could also tell Ron exuded a confident presence that was previously never present."

"Yes it has. Monique, I want to introduce you to Yori."

"It's nice to meet you Yori. This your first visit to Middleton?"

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you too Monique. Yes, this is my first visit to Middleton."

Yori got up and away from the table to shake Monique's hand. Monique had got a good look at Yori as she got up.

Monique said, "Ron we need to catch up, perhaps at lunch?" Ron nodded yes.

"We've got to run. It is nice to meet you Yori. We'll see both of you at lunch."

Kim gave Monique a puzzled look.

Yori responded, "It was nice to meet you too." They waved goodbye and as Monique turned around to walk away she made a hand gesture to Kim to follow her. Kim waved goodbye and followed Monique out of the library.

"Where are we going?"

Monique pulled Kim aside in the hall. "Kim, that girl has got it going on."

Kim just sighed and said, "I know, don't remind me. She's clearly got Ron's attention."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Ron's still Ron and its not like he's pushing me out of his life of anything. I just have to get used to the fact that there is another girl besides me in Ron's life. It looks like Ron's accepted that Josh is now a part of my life."

Kim and Monique continued to walk down the hall talking.

At lunch Ron and Yori sat at the table he usually sat at with Kim and Monique. They were the first ones to arrive. Brick Flagg had come up to the table. Ron was hoping he wasn't there looking for trouble. He had heard from Kim about what happening in Bueno Nacho between Brick and Hirotaka. "Stoppable so you think your tough stuff. I'll be waiting for you after school if you've got the guts to show up." Brick turned and walked away. Just then Kim andMoniquearrived at the table. Kim asked, "What was that all about?"

"Brick wants to fight me after school?"

"Your not actually going to meet him after school?"

"No KP, I'm not interested in fighting Brick Flagg."

Kim just groaned. "I guess he didn't learn his lesson with Hirotaka."

Ron just nodded. Hearing Hirotaka's name interested Yori. She asked what happened. Kim explained and Yori just laughed. The topic of Brick Flagg was dropped and they went on having a pleasant conversation.

After school Ron and Yori were walking home via different route in the hopes of avoiding Brick Flagg. They weren't so lucky. Brick must have followed them. Brick confronted Ron. "So Stoppable you are still a coward after all. You can't face me?"

"I don't wish to fight you Brick."

Brick was in the middle of the sidewalk so Ron lead Yori over a grass field.

"Not so fast Stoppable. You humiliated my friends in front of the whole school and you're going to have to answer to me." Brick charged at Ron. Ron having much more room outside than the narrow school hallways just merely got out of the way of a charging Brick Flagg. Brick stopped and turned around and charged Ron again. For the second time Ron just got out of the way. Brick just got angrier and lunged at Ron a third time. Ron had enough and this had to stop. This time Ron sidestepped Brick but grabbed his arm, sweeped a leg and set him down on the grass fairly hard. He then proceeded to kick toward Brick's chest. Brick stared in horror as Ron's foot got closer to his chest. Ron stopped just a foot from Brick's chest. Brick was scared stiff. He knew had Ron actually kicked him in the chest he would have been down for the count. Ron retracted his foot and to Brick's utter shock Ron offered his hand to Brick as if Ron was going to help Brick off the ground. Brick just laid in the grass in shock.

Ron spoke up. "How many times are we going to have to do this? What will fighting me prove? Will it take away any of the shame of your friends? Your buddies attacked me and I defended myself and I will continue to defend myself. Why can't you jocks just let me be? The way I see if you got two choices here. You can take my hand and get off the ground and we can be civil to each other. Or we can continue this dance but I assure you next time I will not hold back."

Brick just laid on the ground thinking about what Ron just said. He thought about the damage that Ron inflicted on the other four. He suddenly realized that Ron could have easily kick his butt. The anger at what happened earlier this morning had clouded his judgment. Brick also thought about what Ron just did. Ron had given him a chance to just walk away. Ron's hand was still extended and the only thing Brick had to do was take it. Brick suddenly placed his left hand in Ron's and Ron helped Brick off the ground. Ron and Yori turned around and headed home without saying another word to Brick. Brick just stood there watching Ron and Yori walk away. Suddenly Brick yelled, "Hey Stoppable."

Ron and Yori turned around to look at Brick.

"You're ok in my book." Brick turned around and headed the other direction.

Ron and Yori headed home. What a first day back at school it had been. Ron had some explaining to do about detention. Fortunately, Mr. Barkin has explained he had to punish Ron for fighting but he had seen the whole thing and Ron was merely defending himself and he tried to walk away twice.

Next day at school some of the other jocks were still giving Ron a hard time but none dared to challenge Ron. Brick Flagg happened to walk by and rebuked them telling them to "Lay off Stoppable." Ron was as shocked as the jocks were to hear them. Though Brick and Ron didn't become friends but there was clearly a respect developing between them.

* * *

AN: I will be addressing what some of the others characters think of the new Ron as well. FYI, in this storyline Felix hasn't yet moved to Middleton yet. That is why he wasn't mentioned by Ron to Yori (Ron had told Yori Rufus and Kim were his only real friends). I do plan on bringing Felix into the picture at some point. 


	11. Winds of Change

'Winds of Change'

* * *

Ron was still the talk of the school the first week back. Fellow students had lots of questions for him like where he'd gone and why. He was defiantly catching the attention of the female members of the student body with his improved physique, dress and new found confidence. His teachers were shocked as well at Ron's improved aptitude. Ron's teachers were aware of his improvement in schoolwork but since he was away and not physically in class they couldn't be sure it was Ron himself that was doing better or whether he was getting tutored by somebody. In class when teachers would ask a question Ron actually raised his hand to answer which was a complete shocker and he actually got the answers right. That first week back, he didn't fall asleep in class once. 

Many of the teachers asked Ron what happened and what made him change his tune on academic achievement. Ron explained what Yori did for him. They all tried to talk Yori into staying and perhaps becoming a teacher's assistant. There were plenty of others underachievers at Middleton High they wondered if Yori could get them to turn around and see the lightlike Ron had.

Yori had a good laugh when Ron suited up in his Mad Dog mascot costume. That first practice with Ron back didn't go well. The cheerleaders were clearly distracted by the 'new Ron'. Even Kim was distracted by Yori. Ron was graceful in his routine which surprised everyone since he hadn't practiced with them in nearly 6 months. After practice Ron was the talk of the girl's locker Ron. Kim just sighed. It was bad enough that she had to share Ron with Yori but now it was becoming clear the Ron was no on the radar of the other cheerleaders. Ron asked Kim if she wanted to hit Bueno Nacho after practice but she declined. It had been a long past few days and she needed somebody to talk to so she called up Monique. They met at the mall for smoothies.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Ron."

"What about Ron?"

"I'm worried about him. With all this attention he's getting I'm afraid he's going to get big headed again."

Monique smiled, took a sip of her smoothie and said, "It sounds to me like your jealing."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Jealing?"

"Jealous."

"I am not! Remember when he got that foofy haircut and new clothes he started acting all different. I'm worried that will happen again"

"Kim, I didn't go to Middleton High when that happened. From what you've told me about that incident, this is different."

"This is so the same Monique."

Monique smiled crossed her arms, looked Kim in the eyes and said, "Girl, you are totally jealing."

Kim crossed her arms, closed her eyes and said loudly a bit irritated, "So not!"

When Kim opened her eyes she saw an embarrassed Monique sitting low in her chair and a bunch of people staring at her. She smiled uneasily and sunk in her chair. She realized she said that a bit too loudly.

When Kim got home she waited for Mrs. Possible to get home. "Mom, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure honey, what is it?" Mrs. Possible sat at the kitchen table and motioned for Kim to sit down.

"It's about Ron."

"What about him?"

Kim sighed. "Well he's popular now and I worried he will get all big-headed like he's prone on doing and it will be like the foofy haircut all over again."

"Kimmie, it sounds like your jealous of the attention Ron's getting."

"Mom you're not suppose to agree with Monique. This is not about me, this is about Ron. I'm worried about him."

Mrs. Possible smiled and said, "I see Monique didn't have any luck trying to talk some sense into you Kimmie." Mrs. Possible knew how stubborn her daughter could be. "Is Ron treating you a different?"

"No, but we aren't hanging around as much as we used to."

"Kimmie, Ron's got a friend visiting from Japan. You expect him ignore his guest so he can tend to your every need?"

"No."

"Is Ron ignoring you? Has he not invited you out with him and Yori?"

"No, but…"

"But what Kimmy? It seems to me Ron's done nothing but improve himself. I've seen nothing to suggest he's building any sort of ego. Are you saying since Ron's your best friend, he's not allowed to have another close friends?"

Kim sighed. "No Mom, your right. I just have to get used to it."

Mrs. Possible smiled and hugged Kim. "That's the Kimmie I know. If it's really bothering you, talk to Ron about it. You know he always listens to what you have to say. Remember ask yourself, if the roles were reversed, would Ron be there for me?"

* * *

Ron and Yori were sitting at Bueno Nacho eating nacos. What an interesting past couple of days it had been. Ron smiled at Yori wishing she could stay more than two weeks. They ate while enjoying each others company. When they got home there were several large boxes in the living room. Apparently some alumni from the Yamanouchi school had dropped off some packages at the house. Ron wondered why they weren't just shipped. The boxes were large and Ron wondered what was in them. Yori explained they couldn't be shipped as they would never make it through customs. Sensai had sent some weapons for Ron to train with while Yori was still here. Ron and his Dad carried them into the basement. 

Ron opened up the packages and found an assortment of swords:

**Wakizashi:** The short sword of the pair (dai-sho) of swords worn by Samurai.

**No-Dachi:** A Japanese two-handed great sword. Like most Japanese swords it only has a single cutting edge.

**Katana/Tachi:** Up until the 16th Century, these were two different swords. While they looked the same, their function was not. The Tachi was a battle sword with a thicker single-edge blade. The Katana was worn in nonbattle situations; it was also a single-edged, curved blade. After the 16th Century, it was the same blade. The different designation refers to the mountings of the blade and the way in which it is worn.

**Bo or Rokushakubo:** A five to six foot staff, this weapon is comparable to the European quarterstaff.

"Sensai sends these so you may keep in practice. Remember, use these in honor." Ron smiled and nodded.

They started practicing. Later that evening Yori got a call from Sensai. Monkey Fist was looking for some ancient monkey temple in South America.

"Better let Kim know."

"Ron-kun, Sensai says this is a good opportunity for you to test what you have learned."

"Sensai wants me to go alone?"

"You will not be alone. I will be with you but you will take lead. You and Possible-san make a great team but you will never know what you are capable unless you allow yourself to spread your wings and fly."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Ya know, we make a great team too." Yori smiled.

Yori continued, "Remember, just because one partner is great, it does not mean the other can not also be great. You have allowed yourself to play modest roles because Possible-san does great things. Do not dishonor yourself by failing to do your best. You have traveled a long way since you came back to us. Time for you to take the next step."

* * *

Kim was in her room doing her homework when the kimmunicator went off. 

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Monkey Fist's been spotted in a rain forest in Argentina."

"Any idea of what he is up to?"

"Still working on it."

"Keep me posted."

* * *

AN: Thanks to Continental-Line for the information about Japanese weapons (taken directly from his email). 

To Anonymous: I believe if Ron would have accepted Brick's challenge and just not shown up, that would have been dishonorable. However just like Brick wanting to fight Hirotaka at Bueno Nacho, Ron fighting Brick would have proved nothing. It in my opinion would not have been an honorable fight. Brick's honor was not a stake for the challenge, it was revenge. Revenge is not honorable. Ron wanted to avoid unecessary conflict. But when faced with no other choice, as he told Brick would step up to the challenge. Brick backed down.

To fellow Yori fans, I am pleased to report one of the unaired Season 3 episodes features Yori again! If you want to be spoiled, feel free to drop me an email. I will be picking back up "New Beginnings" as well.


	12. The Medallion

"The Medallion"

* * *

"Yori, how are we going to get to South America?"

"The Yananouchi school has many graduates who can assist us."

Ron heard a helicopter outside the house. "Yori, is that our ride? We are going to ride a helicopter all the way to South America? Won't that take a while?"

Yori giggled and said, "Oh Stoppable-san you and your American style jokes. The helicopter will take us to the airport where we have an airplane awaiting."

"Yori, should I bring any of these swords that Sensai provided?" Yori nodded and pointed to the Wakizashi blades. They rode the helicopter to the Middleton Airport where a private jet was awaiting them.

"Secret ninja jet?"

Yori smiled and nodded. They got on board the jet and headed to South America. Over the drop zone Ron and Yori put on their helmets and parachutes and jumped.

Yori pointed to a clearing where they could safely land. Ron and Yori guided their chutes to the clearing and landed safely.

"Quickly Stoppable-san we must make our way to the temple before Monkey Fist." Yori pulled out a worn leather parchment and handed it to Ron.

"What's this?"

"It is a map to the temple. Remember, it is your honor to guide us and defeat Monkey Fist."

Ron opened his mouth to stay something put Yori put a finger to his lips and said, "Everything you need, you have inside. You have excelled in your training Stoppable-san. You are ready."

Ron smiled and unrolled the parchment. He looked around at his surroundings and found the landmarks denoted on the map. "This way Yori." Ron pulled out one of the Wakizashi blades and used it to cut away only the vines and plantsblocking their path.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron wasn't at school the next day. Kim wondered where Ron was. During Science class the kimmunicator went off. "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Monkey Fist appears to be headed toward another ancient Monkey temple in South America. Legend has it within this temple lies an ancient mystical medallion. I'm still trying to translate the ancient text to figure out what power this medallion will give to the wearer."

"Wade, I need a ride, stat. I haven't seen Ron, can you track him."

Wade typed away and responded, "Ron's already in South America and according to my calculations is headed toward the monkey temple. It looks like he will beat Monkey Fist there."

"Ron went on a mission without me, alone?"

"Ron's not alone, I am picking up a second person."

"Yori. Wade, I need a ride now."

* * *

As Ron was leading the way he asked Yori about the Monkey Temple. "So what's in this temple that Monkey Fist is after?"

"An ancient medallion. Legend has it that they greatly enhance the seven senses."

"Monkey Fist would be able to tell we are coming a lot sooner."

Yori nodded. "We must not allow him to attain the medallion."

Ron and Yori picked up the pace and made their way toward the temple.

They got to the temple entrance in a small clearing. Ron looked around the ground and found some most broken twigs and branches that were still damp. Using pieces of vine he made two make-shift torch and tied some dried moss to the very tip. Ron used one of the swords and made a clearing in the ground and set some dried moss, small twigs. he picked up two larger driedtwigs. Using what he learned during his summer at Camp Wannaweep, he made a fire and lit the two torches and handed one to Yori. He put out the fire he used to ignite the torches and made sure the pit was completely covered with dirt.

Yori was impressed. "Nice job Stoppable-san."

Ron smiled and said, "I hated that summer at Camp Wannaweep but I need learn a few things like how to make a fire."

Ron and Yori using the torches to see where they were going made their way into the Monkey Temple.

* * *

Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas were making their way to the monkey temple. "We are getting close. Soon the medallion will be mine!" Monkey Fist started laughing.

* * *

AN: Short chapter. I am working out the action sequence at the temple between Monkey Fist and Ron. I don't want to rush it. For those waiting for an update, sorry for the delay but I am updating this story. 


	13. Stands with a Fist

"Stands with a Fist"

* * *

Ron using on of the Wakizashi blades cut a path through the spider webs and vines that had grown in the passage way. They proceeded cautiously carefully watching where they stepped. Yori pointed out the booby traps as they walked. They made their way through a series of passages they made their way to a chamber.

"This is the room Stoppable-san." They found some torches on the walls which they lit. As the room brightened, they began looking around for the mediallon.

* * *

Over the drop zone Kim opened the side door and looked down. She looked to Bernice, "Thanks again for the ride Bernice."

"As I said before, you help people Kim and they'll be more than happy to help you."

Kim smiled, waved goodbye and jumped out of the plane. She assumed speed diving position and pointed herself toward the clearing where she was landing. She watched the altimeter on her watch and waited to the appropriate altitude to pull her chute. She safely landed on the field and pulled out her kimmunicator. "Wade, how far to the temple? Where's Ron, Yori and Monkey Fist?"

"You are 5 km from the temple through some very dense brush. You will have to cut your way through it. Ron is already inside the temple. Monkey Fist is less than 3 km, he'll beat you there. Here is a map to the temple. Good luck." A map appeared on the screen. Kim pulled a sword from her backpack, removed the sheath and made her way toward the temple."

* * *

Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas made their way into the clearing.

"At last, we have found it. The Monkey Medallion is mine!" Monkey Fist started laughing.

Inside the temple, Ron and Yori were searching for the medallion when Ron had tripped over a stone and fell toward one of the walls. When his hands hit the wall, one of the stones pushed in revealing a secret compartment in the wall. "Boo-yah!" Inside the compartment, they found the medallion covered in cobwebs.

Ron reached out to pick it up when Yori said, "Stoppable-san wait." Ron retracted his arm. Yori read what was written on the wall in the compartment. "If we remove it, the passageway back outside will close." She continued to read the ancient text. Yori told Ron to step back. She pushed in one of the stones and stepped back immediately. They felt a rumble and the back wall of the compartment suddenly dropped and another stone backing replaced it.

"Yori, what just happened?"

"The ancient keepers of this temple in order to prevent their enemies from getting the medallion created a way to drop the medallion below the temple."

"But then we can't get it either?"

"Stoppable-san, our mission was the keep it out of the hands on Monkey Fist. We have done that." Yori put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "You have done well Stoppable-san. I am very proud of you. I know Sensai would be too."

Monkey Fist and his monkey minions were in the hall when they felt the rumbling of the walls. Monkey Fist's eyes grew wide. "Somebody must have found it." They ran down the hall. As Monkey Fist approached the main chamber he saw the glow of the torches. "No!"

As they entered the main hall, Ron and Yori were in fighting stance. Yori spoke up. "You are too late Monkey Fist." Monkey Fist looked at the open hidden compartment. Monkey Fist assumed fighting stance. "Hand my medallion over!"

Ron spoke up. "Your mediallon? In your dreams monkey boy. It's too late, we destroyed it."

Monkey Fist's eyes grew wide. He looked back at the compartment and saw the dirt on the ground and inside the compartment. "You fools, you just lost a major historical artifact."

Yori replied, "Better lost than in your hands."

Monkey Fist grew furious. "Monkey Ninja's attack!"

Ron and Yori had no trouble dispatching the Monkey Ninjas. Soon it was just Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist lunged at Ron. Ron sidestepped Monkey Fist and the two went back and forth, each successfully landing a few blows. In the end, it was Ron who was victorious with Monkey Fist landing hard on the stone floor. Ron approached Monkey Fist who was still on the ground. Monkey Fist has fear in his eyes, uncertain what Ron was going to do. Ron looked Monkey Fist in the eyes and said, "It's over". He then turned to Yori, smiled and motioned for them to leave.

As they were walking out, Yori put a hand on Ron's shoulder. She smiled and said, "I am proud of you Stoppable-san."

Ron just smiled his goofy grin and said, "Was there any doubt?"

Yori giggled and said, "You and your American Style jokes." Her expression turned serious for a moment as she continued, "You are realizing the inner strength that you've always had. You are becoming the warrior that Sensai and I have always knew you were. Remember to conduct yourself with honor."

As Ron and Yori was nearing the entrance to the temple, Kim came running inside. "Ron! Where's the medallion and Monkey Fist? Why did you go running off on a mission without telling me? I thought we are a team?"

"Whoa, slow down KP. The medallion is safe hidden away in the earth where Monkey Fist will never find it. As for Monkey Fist, he's still inside the chamber. We still are a team KP. This wasn't an ordinary mission. Sensai thought this would be a good test of all that I have learned from my trip back to Yamanouchi."

Kim didn't look happy. "Ron, we need to talk, alone."

Yori was about to say something but Ron put a hand on her shoulder, smiled and said, "It's ok Yori. KP is entitled to some answers, a lot has happened." Yori smiled and nodded. Ron turned to Kim. "KP, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes?" Kim nodded and walked back outside. Ron turned to Yori, hugged her, smiled and said, "Thank you for everything you have done for me. You have nothing to worry about. Kim and I need to talk about everything that's happened and it will take her some time to get used to the changes. Relax, I have no intention of continuing my role as "sidekick". However, being best friends since pre-k, I owe her a chance to understand everything that's happened. Inside, I am still 'Ron.' Thanks to you, I have a lot more confidence in my abilities and have a better understanding of my place in this world. Please return to Middleton with me. I will need a few days with Kim but I would like you to stay."

Yori smiled and nodded. Together they walked outside to where Kim was waiting. A Global Justice hover jet was standing by. The ride home was quiet and Kim and Ron both pondered what they wanted to say. Yori had fallen asleep leaning against Ron. Ron shifted a bit to make Yori more comfortable and put a blanket around her. Yori had a look of contentment on his face. Kim feeling a bit awkward excused herself to a different row of seats saying she wanted to sprawl out across multiple seats. She tried to get comfortable and fall asleep but barely got any sleep thinking about everything she wanted to say to Ron. When they landed in Middleton it was mid-evening but everyone was exhausted. They grabbed a quick bite at Bueno Nacho and agreed to talk first thing in the morning.


	14. A penny for Kim's thoughts

"A penny for Kim's thoughts"

* * *

_Rabbi Katz: "Do you Ronald, take Yori to be your wife?_

_Ron: "I do."_

_Rabbit Katz: "Do you promise to love, cherish and protact her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to see with her a life hallowed by the faith if Israel?"_

_Ron: "I do."_

_Rabbi Katz turns to Yori: "Do you Yori take Ron to be your…."_

"_Wait!"_

_Everyone gasps as Kim comes running through the synagogue doors._

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

Ron suddenly woke up and realized his alarm was going off. Ron muttered, "It was only a dream." He jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He thought to himself. _What a weird dream._ Ron hopped in the shower, got dressed and headed to the guest room to check on Yori. The door was open and Yori was on the floor meditating. Ron turned to leave so he would not disturb her when Yori spoke up. "Good morning Ron-kun."

Ron turned back around and walked into the room. "Good morning Yori. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You must hurry or you will be late for school."

Ron's stomach growled. "Not before breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day!" Yori laughed and they went downstairs to have breakfast. As Ron and Yori ate, Yori mentioned she thought it would be better if Ron went to school alone and it would give Ron a chance to talk to Kim. Yori suggested that Ron hang out with Kim after school.

"Yori, what will you do all day?"

"Do not worry about me. You must make good on your promise to make talk to Kim-san."

Mrs. Stoppable looked at the clock on the wall, "Hurry up, your going to be late for school."

Ron grabbed his backpack, hugged Yori and headed out of the house. He decided to swing by The Possible house and walk to school with Kim. Ron arrived and knocked on the door. Mrs. Possible answered the door. "Hi Ron, we haven't seen you in quite a while. We've missed you." Mrs. Possible reached out and hugged Ron. "It's great to see you Mrs. Dr. P. I've missed you and Mr. Dr. P as well. Sorry I haven't come by sooner. I came by to walk to school with Kim."

"She took off with Monique 15 minutes ago." Mrs. Possible looked at her watch. "You better hurry Ron otherwise you'll be late for school." Ron said goodbye and headed for school. Ron opened his locker to stuff all his books in. He looked over at Kim's locker but she wasn't there. He looked down at his watch. He had less than five minutes to get to his first class which he shared with Kim. Ron headed to class and took a seat. Kim and Monique noticed Ron walk in. They both looked a bit surprised.

Monique whispered something to Kim who just shrugged he shoulders. Ron thought to himself. _They are probably wondering where Yori is_. Ron was about to get up and wish Kim and Monique a good morning when the 2nd bell rang. As class ended he got up and greeted Kim and Monique. He asked Kim if they could talk during third period which they both had study hall. Kim agreed and they headed off to their respective 2nd period class. After 2nd period Ron made his way to Kim's locker.

Kim noticed Yori wasn't anywhere around. "Where's Yori?"

"She's at the house." They decided to head outside where they could have some privacy.

"Look Kim, I know you've been trying to make things right since I got back and it hasn't been easy with Yori around." Kim nodded. "Well, now you have my undivided attention. I'm all yours after school as well."

Kim had been giving a lot of thought to what she wanted to say but so many thoughts had been swirling around in her head she didn't know where to start. This was new territory for Kim. Everything was complicated now. It used to be Kim would take the lead and Ron would fall in line. A few nacos would get Kim out of most jams with Ron. Kim had zoned out lost in her thoughts.

"KP, hello?"

Kim snapped out of it. "So what's the sitch between you and Yori?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Is she your…." Kim paused.

"My girlfriend?"

Kim nodded and looked at the ground. Ron didn't know how to answer it. They weren't officially dating but they had grown close over the past few months. Ron remembered the dream. There was defiantly some chemistry between them over the past few months which have been some of the best in his life. Ron would defiantly be interested in taking his relationship with Yori to the next level. Ron looked at Kim. Over the years, some of his happiest moments have also been spent with Kim. Kim looked over at Ron. The silence spoke volumes to Kim. Cleary Yori meant something to Ron.

Ron finally spoke up. "We aren't officially dating but a lot has happened between us in the last 6 months. She does hold a special place in my heart."

Kim looked sad and down at the ground again. Ron continued, "But make no mistake about it, so do you. Look, you're going to have to be patient with me as I sort things out. I know having Yori show up out of the blue with me was a shock to you." Ron tried to make a joke to lighten things up. "There is plenty of the Ron-man to go around. The ladies will just have to learn to share." Kim gave Ron an annoyed look. Ron regretted making the joke but Kim's expression soften quickly and she smiled. Kim thought to herself, inside the good hearted, light natured Ron was still there. She hugged Ron. She had missed it. Ron hugged Kim back. "Look Kim, I know a lot has changed and some things will be different but I still have my essential Ronness inside."

Kim smiled and nodded. "I've missed your Ronness."

"Look, KP I know it will take a while for you to get used to the changes and things may get bumpy but I don't want you to give up on me." Kim nodded. "If something is bothering you, you can still talk to me about it." They continued to sit and talk. For a few minutes there Kim forgot anything had changed. As they heard the bell Ron signaling lunch time they got up to head toward the cafeteria. Kim thought to herself if they hurry they could make a quick run to Bueno Nacho. "Hey Ron, if we hurry we can make it to Bueno Nacho."

Ron just smiled, "As if you even have to ask. When have I ever turned down nacos?"

Kim thought back to that dreadful Sat afternoon when she begged Ron to talk to her. She wasn't going to bring that up. Kim just smiled. She wanted to invite Monique but she decided to enjoy having Ron to herself. They sat in their usual booth. As they ate Kim watched Ron and Rufus happily pig out on nacos and nachos. Kim thought to herself, how many hours of their life had they spent in this very booth? Again, just for a few minutes Kim forgot about her troubles and it seemed like nothing had changed.

After school, Ron followed Kim home and they hung out as they used to. Kim had really missed having Ron around. Mrs. Possible asked if Ron would be staying for dinner, secretly hoping he would. Ron nodded. Ron had missed Mrs. Possible's cooking. Mrs. Possible smiled as she and Mr. Possible cleared the table. Ron was still Ron and there was not a drop of food left on the serving trays. After dinner normally they'd do homework together but this night they just hung out up in Kim's room talking. As it was getting late, Ron said his goodbyes and headed home. He felt good walking home.

As he got home, Yori was sitting on the couch watching some TV. "So Ron-kun, how was your day."

Ron smiled, "It was good. How was yours?"

"It was nice as well. Your parents were kind enough to show me around some more."

Ron sat down next to Yori. "Would you like to take a walk and go get some dessert."

Yori smiled and nodded. They got up and took a stroll. Ron took Yori's hand as they walked. They headed to an ice cream shop in town and shared a Banana Split. They walked around the park on their way home.

* * *

Kim lied on her bed lost in her thoughts. She had really enjoyed being able to spend the day with Ron like they used to do. She wondered why things had to get so complicated? If only she could take back what happened but she knew she couldn't. She smiled to herself maybe Wade would one day invent a time machine and she could go back and prevent it from happening.

Kim's thoughts drifted to Yori. It was clear Yori wasn't a mere crush that would fade once she returned to Japan. Would she return to Japan? Ron didn't mention anything about it. What if she stayed in Middleton? Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were clearly fond of Yori. Kim just had a wonderful day with Ron to herself. She really missed it. She would have to learn to share Ron. Could she? Did she have a choice? If she and Yori both wanted to do something special alone with Ron on the same night, who would Ron choose?

Today's events made it clear to Kim that she felt something special for Ron. What if things got serious with Yori. A whole bunch of what-ifs scenarios came up in Kim's head. What if Ron was the person Kim was suppose to be with and she had been blind to it this whole time? Ron was worth fighting for. Who would Ron choose if push came to shove? Kim just sighed. She was in for a long night.

* * *

As Ron and Yori walked, Ron reached out for Yori's hand. They stopped and sat on a park bench and they gazed at the stars. So much had happened to Ron but there was one constant, Yori. She had always believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. She had just helped him through the toughest time in his life and in his mind, Yori deserved much of the credit for helping build the new confidence he had today. Ron did have a great day with Kim. He had been through a lot with Kim since pre-k and he still wanted her to be a part of his life. Sure, he had thought about dating Kim but it never got out of the "thinking"stage. In a perfect world Kim would be fine with Yori. He had been given some serious thought to taking things up to the next level with Yori. If things did get serious with Yori, how would Kim take it? This worried him as he wasn't sure. 


	15. Yori's POV

"Yori's Point of View"

* * *

Later that night Yori, grabbed the blanket off the guest bed and climbed out the window onto the roof as quietly as possible. It was a beautiful clear night, not a cloud in the sky. She set the blanket down, knelt down and meditated. Yori was very proud of Ron and how far he had come in a very short period of time. She knew Ron always had it inside him. He just needed the proper encouragement. Ron wasn't your storybook hero. However, he possessed an uncanny ability to make the most of any situation he was in. Call it luck, mystical force or whatever you want but Ron always seems to use traits of his psyche that others may deem less than desirable to his advantage in any given situation.

His unorthodox style serves him well. Enemies underestimate him. There is usually more than one way to solve any given problem. He was loyal, trustworthy and when it truly matters, shows courage under fire. He was beginning to exemplify Bushido and Yori was proud of the man he was beginning to become. Last couple days she felt the two of them getting closer. Out of respect for Ron before she felt comfortable starting anything serious with him she needed to be sure he was ready. Yori knew Kim was having trouble adjusting to her knew realities surrounding Ron. If Ron and Kim are at odds, his inner balance would be disrupted. Yori admittedly had been jealous of the closeness between Ron and Kim. However she and Ron were now creating there own unique bond which caused her to smile.

Yori although happy be in Middleton with Ron, Yamanouchi was her home and she missed it. If things continued to go well would she stay in Middleton? Would Ron be willing to go back to Yamanouchi? It would be an honor for the school to have the rightful master of the Lotus Blade to reside within its walls. How would her family react if things got serious with Ron? They've heard a lot about it and it would be a great honor for the family to be associated with him. Sensai was also grooming her to possibly fulfill succeed him. She was considered by many including Sensai to be Yamanouchi's top student. It would be a great honor to succeed Sensai, something she could not turn down.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and such a long delay for an update. Thanks for thecontinued interest. I'm still deciding which direction to take the future chapters and didn't want to rush out a long chapter. If you have an opinion on where you'd like to see it go, feel free to share. It's been a while so I'm still trying to get back into the groove of writing regularly. If you'd like to see more, please let me know. 


	16. Brave New World

"Brave New World"

* * *

Kim stared at the clock on her night stand. It was an hour before she had to get up to get ready for school. The sun was just beginning to rise, filling her room with light. She hadn't got very much sleep yet she was wide awake. She reluctantly decided to get ready for school. Kim headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Mr. Possible had just barely sat down reading the paper with a fresh cup of coffee. Mrs. Possible was reviewing her daily planner and eating some fresh fruit. They noticed Kim looking a bit tired walk over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Good morning Mom, Dad."

"Good morning dear, they both responded." "Kimmie Cub, you're up earlier than usual. Is everything ok?" Kim replied, "Yes Dad, just woke up earlier than usual for some reason and couldn't fall back asleep." Mr. Possible smiled, "Well dear, it's a fine morning. Pull up a chair and have some breakfast." Mrs. Possible looked at her husband and chuckled. She smiled at Kim and said, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a blond haired boy and his new friend?" Kim turned bright red. "What makes you say that Mom?" Mrs. Possible continued to smile, "Oh call it a mother's hunch." Contrary to what her kids and husband might think, it wasn't that long away since she was a teenager.

Mr. Possible put down his paper. "So how are things between you and Ronald? Perhaps you should bring him by for another tour of the space center." Kim rolled her eyes, "Daddy, enough with the deep space probes already." Mrs. Possible chimed in, perhaps you and Yori should spend some more time together. "Mom, we already have." "Dear, I meant just the two of you, without Ron. I think you'll find you two have more in common than you think." Kim responded, "Like what Mom?" Mrs. Possible smiled and said, "Oh, I don't know, like fondness for a certain blonde haired, freckled boy with cute ears." Kim turned bright red, "Mom!" Mrs. Possible just laughed. Mr. Possible turned in to his wife, "Now dear, Kimmie's a bit too young for you to be talking to her about that." Kim just groaned. Mrs. Possible smiled, "I think we've terrified your father enough for one morning. Sit down and have some breakfast and just think about it."

Kim left early to swing by Ron's house to walk to school with him and Yori. She took to heart what her Mom tried to tell her and decided that perhaps she and Yori could hang out just the two of them after school. She knocked on Ron's door. Ron came to the door, "Oh hey KP, I was just about to head your way. Let me grab my book bag and we can head out." Kim noticed she didn't see Yori. "Ron, where is Yori?" Ron responded, "She had some stuff to take care of for Sensai for the Yamanouchi school. She won't be joining us for school."

Kim replied, "Oh, I was kind of hoping we could talk after school." Ron smiled, "I'm sure she'd be up to meet at Bueno Nacho after school." "Ron, I was hoping to spend some time with her, just the two of us." Kim paused a bit embarrassed bringing this up with Ron. "You know, talk about girl stuff." Ron smiled, "Say no more KP. You two want to trade notes about the Ron man. Relax KP, there is enough of me to go around for the ladies." The expression on Kim's face and the harder than what Ron would consider playful elbow he received made it clear Kim wasn't amused. "Just kidding KP, I was kind of hoping the two of you would become closer friends as your both important to me and will be seeing a lot of one another."

After class Ron and Rufus headed to Bueno Nacho and then to Felix's to play Zombie Mayhem. Kim and Yori spent the afternoon together. Kim was surprised to learn she and Yori had more in common than she thought. It was clear that Yori cared deeply for Ron and she learned that Yori had a great respect for Kim's relationship with Ron. Kim was finding it harder to dislike a girl similar to her in many respects. Yori told her a lot about Ron's journey down in Yamanouchi and she was thankful Yori had been there to help Ron in a way she had been unable to. But the question Kim didn't bring up, was Yori going to pursue Ron? Kim was afraid of the answer. What scared Kim more, if Kim decided that she and Ron were meant to be and she wanted to fight for him, who would win Ron's heart? Kim would have to do some soul searching.

As Kim got back home, her kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?" Wade responded, "Dr. Dementor's at it again. He's broken into a top secret government laboratory." "What's he after Wade?" Wade was typing away, "The government refuses to say, top secret. Global Justice is sending a plane. You will be briefed in the air. In the meantime I will see what I can dig up." "You rock Wade. Please get Ron on the horn." "Already done, he's on route to your house. I'll let you know if I come up with anything on the top secret laboratory. "Please and thank you."

In flight Kim and Ron were briefed on the situation. Dr. Dementor had broken into a top secret laboratory that was working on a phase shifter. It shifted the phase of objects exposed to its rays effectively causing the object to disappear as if it no longer existed. It was still in the testing phase and was still experimental. In a villains hands, no object or barrier would ever impede or pose any threat to them. As Kim and Ron landed they proceeded to the target. Once inside the compound Kim used the kimmunicator to scan the area and found the location of Dr. Dementor and his henchmen.

Unfortunately the room was highly secure with harden steel walls that they would not be able to cut through. They would have to fight their way through the front door. Kim asked, "Ready Ron?" Ron smiled and said, "Hold up KP, we don't need to go charging in as they would be ready for that. Let the distraction do his work." Kim sighed, "Ron I don't think of you as the distraction anymore, I know your can hold your own." Ron just smiled, "Whoa, whoa KP. You know that and I know that but we haven't run into Dr. Dementor since I've been back. He doesn't know that." A smile crept up Kim's face. "Ok Distraction Boy what did you have in mind?"


	17. First Mission Back

AN: I know it's been a long time since any of my stories got any updates and I apologize to those who've been looking for updates. I've stumbled back across my stories and I hope to get some updates to them. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Ron and Kim parachuted in at a safe distance in the woods from location of Dementor's lair and traveled the rest of the way on foot. Kim climbed up a tree and stayed hidden outside the perimeter of the compound's defenses. Ron casually walked out into the clearing making his way to the hardened front doors. Inside at the command center, Dementor's henchmen saw Ron approach and notified Dementor. Upon seeing Ron he said, "It Kim Possible's dopey sidekick. How did he found us? Keep a look out for Kim Possible, she has got to be close by."

Ron walked up to the steel doors and pounded on it as he yelled, "Let me in. I know this is the new Bueno Nacho new product testing facility. I am Ron Stoppable, the inventor of the Naco. I was told I get a free tour and samples!" Upon hearing what Ron had to say Dementor nearly fell off his chair laughing. He asked his henchmen to scan for anyone else. The scans came up empty. Dementor smiled as he said, "This is our lucky day. By sheer dumb luck he has stumbled upon us. Quick invite him in. He will be the perfect bargaining chip when Kim Possible does show up." The large steel doors suddenly opened and Ron slowly made his way through the front door.

He stopped just inside the complex but not far enough in for the front doors to automatically close. He was immediately greeted by a group of henchmen. Ron exclaimed, "Ok before I start sampling, I need a chimerato and naco combo, I'm starving. Airplane food is terrible." The henchmen looked at each other and had a hard time trying to keep straight faces. They told Ron lunch would be served shortly and to follow them to the cafeteria. Ron took one small step forward and asked, "How come this place was so hard to find, why isn't there a big Bueno Nacho sign up front?"

The henchmen just looked at each other. Dementor who was monitoring this radioed in, "You idiot, tell him it's a secret testing facility." The henchmen repeated what Dementor told them to say. Ron smiled and started walking with them. While all this was going on a small transmitter in the leg pocket of Ron's pants was actively working. It allowed Wade to actively hack into Dementor's security and surveillance systems while they were busy paying attention to Ron and the front door was open for the short period of time. Wade froze the close circuit feed to show the same picture and disabled all motion alarms. He let Kim know who was now making her way to the facility.

Ron was lead in one of the lairs room where there was arm and leg shackles on the walls. Ron turned around and whined, "I'm hungry, when do I get to eat?" The henchmen just laughed as they surrounded him to get him chained to the wall. One of them went to grab Ron and found himself on the floor in pain as Ron grabbed him arm and sent him crashing to the ground. The henchmen clearly surprised Ron was putting up any sort of fight ganged up on him. Ron had an easy time dispatching the clumsy henchmen. The training he received in Yamanouchi was showing well.

Ron snuck into of the other rooms with a computer terminal and opened the front door. Kim ran in and the duo had no problems taking down the rest of the henchmen and Dementor. Kim was very impressed with Ron's new moves. It was the first time she personally saw them in action and much to Kim's relief it was the first time, the two acted as a team since his return. Ron had already dispatched the jocks back at school that first day he was back by the time Kim had gotten past the crowd and he and Yori had made quick work of Monkey Fist during the last mission before she got there.

Dementor clearly shocked at seeing Ron's new moves, vowed his revenge. Kim grabbed the phase shifter and radioed Wade via her Kimmunicator to send in GJ. Everyone had a good laugh when Kim told them it was Ron's plan, at least until they realized Kim wasn't kidding. Back on the GJ jet the two talked like it was old times. Ron insisted on a stop at Bueno Nacho on their way home. Kim just smiled as she thought, Ron's grown up but his soul was still the same. Ron phoned Yori to see if she wanted to meet them at Bueno Nacho. Kim had come to terms, Yori was a part of Ron's new life, like it or not. She was just happy to be a part of it.

Inside the Bueno Nacho, it was like nothing had changed with Ron and Rufus stuffing their faces. Ron made the comment about Bueno Nacho should have their own super secret new product testing facility that he could provide input on. He had plenty of ideas for other new products that he was sure would sell like mad for Bueno Nacho." Kim just smiled and nodded as she reminisced over simpler times. Although she did have to admit, having the new Ron around would make missions go a lot smoother. Ron could even handle some missions by himself if she needed some downtime. With all that's happened, she wasn't sure what her future with Josh was but was also glad she didn't have to worry about Ron being the 3rd wheel whether it be Josh or somebody else. She also thought about what ribbing she got from Monique about "jealing". Kim was sure exactly sure how she felt about Ron but she wasn't sure she'd be able to do anything about it anyway as close as Ron and Yori were.

Back at his house, Ron meditated before inviting Yori for a moonlight stroll through Middleton Park. It was a beautiful night and it gave time for him to tell Yori about his most recent adventure. Yori was extremely proud of how far Ron had come. She began pondering how much longer she would stay. Stoppable-san no longer needed guidance. She was missing Sensei, her family and friends back home. Yori was glad she had come to spend time with Ron and meet his family. Although he would always have a place within Yamanouchi's walls, his rightful place was in Middleton. She had always had a special bond with Stoppable-san and the two had grown very close since his last return. She decided she would meditate about it and perhaps consult with Sensei. Ron had already made it abundantly clear that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted and she knew Ron wanted her to stay but also respected if she needed to return home.


End file.
